Assassin
by Mapperson722
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara have to try to catch a professional assassin that leaves NO evidence behind. Will they catch this criminal mastermind, or will the assassin get to someone very close to them before they are able to catch him? Original characters. Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC, romance, action, death, lots of steamy chapters and edge of your seat plot twists. Stay tuned...
1. Chapter 1: Boo

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. Kurama and Hiei are working for Koenma, when they come across a case that has been building rapidly. They must work together with Yusuke and Kuwabara to find out who is behind the killing spree before things get out of hand. But will they all be distracted by beautiful women that they tend to meet in the work, or will they be able to focus long enough to solve the case?_**

))_))_

Koenma paced the length of his desk, muttering to himself as he looked at the file in his hand. He swallowed lightly and shook his head as he turned and paced the other way. He looked at the clock on the wall and then groaned. **Where are th****ey? **he asked himself as he continued to pace. He had called Kurama and Hiei an hour ago, and just had to call Yusuke and Kuwabara about twenty minutes ago. He growled lightly, the tension building in his mind as he continued to pace.

"So, Koenma... what have you got?" Yusuke asked as he pushed the door to his office open. He strolled in as if it was just another day with Kuwabara following closely behind him.

Kurama and Hiei shook their heads as they too had arrived at the same time as the teenagers. Kurama had been able to tell his mother about everything, the demons, the fox that he was, and the fact that he worked for Koenma. He just had to assure her each time Koenma called that Hiei was going to be there with him, and she would calm down enough for them to leave. Kurama leaned against an empty desk beside the other teenagers and watched as Hiei sat in the windowsill. Kurama shook his head and crossed his arms. "What is it, Koenma?"

Koenma sighed heavily as he tossed the file on the ground before them all. The pictures of the crime scenes spread from the open part of the file and Kurama frowned as he looked down at them.

"We have a serial killer on our hands here, THAT is what is up!" Koenma snapped as he pointed to the file on the ground. "Thirteen billionaires dead in the last two months. Each one of them died from the same thing. Their necks had been snapped."

Hiei smirked. "The world is better off without them."

Kurama frowned at his friend in the window. "Hiei, be nice... Other than the cause of death and the money... do they have anything else in common?"

Koenma frowned at him. "If I had that type of information... I wouldn't be freaking out like this! That is what you and Hiei do best. Find the connection. That is why I called you both here. You two can find out what the connection is... You two have to find the connection."

Hiei smirked as he stood up from the window. "Why can't you go a little more investigating... BEFORE you call us?"

Koenma turned to him. "Because as Detectives for the Spirit World, it is YOUR job to do the investigating. I am the one who hands you the cases, and you four solve them... got it? Good, now get to work, my father wants this case solved quickly.

Hiei frowned as he picked up the three files from the desk and handed one to Kurama then Yusuke and he opened the third. Kuwabara growled lightly as he bent to gather the fourth file that had tossed to the ground. Hiei smirked lightly as be purpously bumped into the crouched orange haired human there. Yusuke snickered as he seen Kuwabara fall to his side looking up at the shorter demon.

"You are gonna pay for that shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei's back.

Hiei smirked as he opened the glass door to a conference room and held it open for Kurama, letting it go before Yusuke could cross the open threshold. Yusuke was staring into the file and ran right into the glass doors, shaking his head as he looked at the door. Kurama shook his head at the small Fire Demon and then sat his file on the table there along with Hiei's.

"Hiei, you need to start to be nicer to people," Kurama said lightly.

"Never gonna happen," Hiei said back to the fox and then stood up next to a white board there. He erased the things that had been written on it and then took the pen into his hand. He held the file with one hand and wrote down the names of the men that had been killed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room and seen that Hiei already had eight names down along with their ages, what they were worth, and their titles in the world. They sat at the table as the Fire Demon finished the list and sat the file on the table. He stared at the board for a moment and then turned to Kurama. "Got any idea what the connection could be?"

Kurama was glancing through each of the pages in the file and shook his head. "Nothing jumps out at me. I mean, look at these men... they worked from five in the morning until seven at night. They all kept to a very strict routine in their lives. How the killer was able to find a chance to get them alone... is beyond me."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "He followed them. Must have been stalking them for weeks, learning their habits, their routines. When he finally got a chance... the killer simply took the opportunity."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and sighed lightly. "Most likely. This guy... damn... he is calculated. He waits until his victims believe that they are alone, and strikes before they had any chance at all. I have a feeling that we are dealing with a hitman of some kind."

Hiei wrote something on the board. "My thoughts exactly."

Yusuke read the board and shook his head. "A professional assassin, Hiei... really? You know not everything is what it seems sometimes you know."

Kurama turned to the human and shook his head lightly. "Professional assassins for hire are some of the most common killers around. People hire them to do their dirty work and pay them handsomely once the job is done. And the assassins move on to another location."

Yusuke blinked as he looked at the tall redhead. He frowned as he seen that Hiei was rolling his eyes at the human and turned back to the board in front of him. "You know, Hiei... one of these days you are going to find yourself in a position that stinks, and you are gonna have no one there to help you out of it."

Hiei turned back to Yusuke and frowned at him. "Like a Fire Demon like me, needs help from a halfbreed nitwit like you. Never in a million years."

Kurama sighed heavily as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He typed in several messages to his mother and smiled lightly at her responses.

_Kurama: Long night ahead of me, mother, please don't wait up for me. Be sure to lock the doors before you go to bed tonight. I will see you in the morning, I think..._

_Shiori: Alright, darling. Be sure to get some rest whenever you get the chance. I hope Hiei is being nice. I know he hates to work overnight._

_Kurama: Not a snowball's chance in hell of that happening any time soon. _

_Shiori: Lol. Alright, sweety, I will see you in the morning some time. Good luck._

_Kurama: Thanks and good night, mother._

Kurama turned back to the situation at hand and frowned... it still hadn't ended. He put his cell phone down on the table in front of him and cleared his throat, causing all three of the other men to stare at him. "Let's get back on track, shall we?"

Hiei looked at the other two humans and flipped them the bird. Kurama rolled his eyes and shook his head. But Hiei turned his back to the humans and returned his attention to the board behind him. He thought for a moment before turning to the redhead. "How common is it for one assassin to do so many kills in one area?"

Kurama shook his head. "It's not common. I mean the person that hired him must have a list of some kind. Whoever is doing this... it's not over... otherwise he would be long gone."

"Unless he is stupid enough that he can get away with it," Hiei said flatly. "I got away with everything I did for years until my last attempt."

Kurama smirked. "Yes... but your kills were less obvious. They were all a nobody in society, people that wouldn't be missed... these men here, they were well known in every aspect of their lives. I don't see how anyone in their right mind would think that they were going to get away with it."

Hiei sighed heavily as the conversation continued, Yusuke and Kuwabara listening more than contributing. Hiei and Kurama had sent for a secretary and ordered several things from each of the victims; they needed their full schedule books, their bank statements from the last five years, their list of contacts and friends, and of course... they were going to need their computers... work and personal computers of any kind. Kurama sighed lightly, knowing that once all that stuff started to arrive that the night was going to get a whole lot longer. But luckily the secretary wasn't able to contact the families for the things that were needed until the next day. However, that didn't exactly mean that the four sitting in the conference room were going to get the night off, they still had to go with what they knew to try to get as far as they could on the case.

Koenma came in about four hours later and seen that Kuwabara was asleep with his head on the table and Yusuke was just about to join him in slumber. He turned to see Kurama and Hiei were still wide awake and working hard on the case, having many more things written on the board. Koenma smiled at them and shook his head. "Take a break you two. I know that you guys haven't eaten. Jennifer at the local cafe is expecting you both."

Kurama smiled lightly, for he had a crush on the long brown haired waitress. The thought made Hiei smirk, for he knew just how much that girl liked him as well. The two packed up their files and knew that they would have a private booth in the back, they would be able to work while they ate, although Hiei knew that it would most likely only be him that did the work. But that was fine... for when Kurama flirted with Jennifer it threw off all suspicions that the two of them were gay. It was a lousy experiment between two friends that confirmed what they both already knew... they were straight as hell.

Hiei and Kurama walked through the hall until they reached the front door. They both frowned and groaned as they seen that it had started to rain while they were upstairs working. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and Kurama took his file from him and put it in the bag that was draped over his shoulder and tightened the strap on his chest. Hiei darted into the rain, heading for the local cafe and Kurama shook his head lightly as he sprinted off after him. As a fox he knew that he could easily keep pace with the smaller demon, but why waste the energy? Hiei would simply tell him that he was weak when they reached the cafe anyways... so why give him the opportunity?

))_))_

Kurama shook his head, then brushed off his shoulders as he walked into the cafe. He shivered lightly as the weather outside had grown colder. He frowned to see that Hiei was already sitting at their booth sipping on some hot tea. He walked to the booth and frowned as he sat his bag on the soft bench beside him as he slid into the booth. "You could have waited a little bit for me."

Hiei smirked. "And risk a chance of smelling like a wet dog like you... pass."

Kurama frowned at the comment of the wet dog smell. "I do not smell like a wet dog and you know it, Hiei."

Hiei smirked. "That is why I said risking a CHANCE to smell like one."

Kurama frowned lightly and shook his head as he pulled the files out of his bag, handing one of them to Hiei. "You know... your attitude is going to get you into trouble one of these days... and I highly doubt that you nor I will be able to talk you out of it."

Hiei shook his head. "I'll take my chances."

Kurama rolled his eyes as he sat the file to the side and flipped it open. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up into a pair of soft, beautiful light green eyes. "Hello there Jenny. How are you tonight?"

The waitress smiled, her fangs showing slightly when she did and she leaned down and planted a simple kiss on his cheek. "I am fine... though I can't seem to say the same about you. Didn't you know that it was gonna rain, hun?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think that I would be out in it."

She smirked and rubbed his shoulder as she looked across the table. "Hey Hiei. How's it going?"

Hiei shrugged slightly, earning a kick from Kurama under the table. Hiei frowned at him and then shook his head as he turned to the young demon woman standing beside Kurama. "I am fine. Things are great. Thanks for asking."

Jennifer smiled lightly. "You know... that ALMOST lacked the usual bite whenever Kurama makes you answer me. I have a feeling that you are starting to open up a bit. I'm glad though."

Hiei frowned at the woman. He hated how perceptive she was and Kurama knew how much he hated it. Kurama smiled lightly as they all heard the ding from the counter behind them, followed by the chef shouting order up from the kitchen. Jennifer sighed lightly as she turned back to them. "Duty calls. I will drop in on you guys in a bit. Let Sarah know if there is anything you need."

"Thanks Jenny," Kurama said with a smile as she walked away. He flinched as Hiei kicked him back under the table. "What the hell was that for?"

Hiei frowned as he watched Kurama reach under the table with one hand and rub his shin where Hiei's steel toed boot had connected. "That was payback. Don't kick me, I won't kick you."

Kurama shook his head with a smirk. He had known better to start with, he was just surprised that the Fire Demon had waited until she had left this time. "You little bastard... that hurt."

Hiei smiled across the table and nodded. "I know. Steel toes are exactly that... steel toes."

After a while, Sarah, the other waitress on call that night came over to their table and took their orders, with a cheerful nod she bounced off to give the order to the kitchen. Kurama had tried to set Hiei up with her... but Hiei was clearly not interested in her. She was cute... in a way. Her skin was a light pale green and her hair was short and cropped around her rounded face. Hiei had shot her down before anything could even start with them... and Kurama didn't know why.

"Will you please pay attention, Kurama!" Hiei snapped as he slapped the table near Kurama's arms.

Kurama blinked and looked at the Fire Demon across from him. He was in la la land again. **Oops. Need to really get a hold on that around Hiei. **the redhead thought to himself. He looked at Hiei and seen that he was looking at the file that was now opened in his hand and shook his head.

"Sorry... what were you saying?" Kurama asked as he picked up his file and looked through it.

Hiei shook his head. "I was saying that there has to be a common link between the men. I mean, according to the first look into the case, officers are saying that NO money was taken from ANY of the victims. If it is not money... what else could it be?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulder. "Possibly a greedy millionaire who wants to knock some of the competition out of the waters."

Hiei nodded with a shrug. "Possible. But you have to take into account... these men were all BILLIONAIRES... they usually stand out above the millionaires out there."

Kurama nodded and sighed heavily. "We will know more whenever we get a hold of all of their personal contacts and computers. I already know that it is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but it is our only option considering that absolutely no one knew of their deaths for a few hours. And seems that there are no witnesses."

Hiei sighed as he looked over the file again, before looking up at the ring of the bell on the door. He blinked as he seen a set of four women rushing into the doors, giggling lightly as they brushed water from themselves. Kurama glanced behind him at the giggling that was louder than the rest of the diner around them. He shook his head and turned back to his tea in front of him, expecting Hiei to comment about their noisy entrance. But nothing came... Kurama frowned lightly as he looked up and seen Hiei was still staring at the four women there. He smiled lightly and waved a hand in front of Hiei... but Hiei didn't even notice him.

One of the girls removed her overcoat and shook her short curly hair. She shook her coat lightly and water droplets fell to the floor. The other three girls only had light overcoats on and took them off at the same time. One of the women caught Hiei's eye. She was kinda short with long flowing black hair that reached the back of her thighs. From here, Hiei could see that she had sparkling blue eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye. She ran her hand through her hair and let the water fall to the carpet that sat at the entrance. The other girls did the same, but Hiei didn't see any of them. Only the one with those sapphire eyes.

But Sarah came up to them and sat their plates in front of them, completely breaking Hiei's trance. He frowned, for he wasn't done staring but figured that it was for the best. When Sarah left the table and turned to the women at the entrance, Hiei looked up and seen Kurama smirking at him. "What are you looking at?"

Kurama smiled even wider as he glanced back at the four women being escorted to a table that was about ten feet from their own table. "I had no idea that you were into the cutesy type of woman. I am surprised."

Hiei frowned. Kurama caught him staring too, damn it. Hiei shook his head. "So what is your point?"

Kurama smirked again as he shook his head. "No point... just an observation."

Hiei shook his head again and looked down at his plate. He was starving suddenly... but it wasn't for the food. He took a bite of the noodle that sat in front of him. Kurama smiled lightly as he spotted Jennifer behind the counter pouring a fresh cup of coffee for another patron. She looked up and smiled lightly to him and blushed lightly. Hiei shook his head with a grunt. "Go tell her how you feel already and stop sitting there gawking at her."

Kurama frowned at the man sitting in front of him. "Things aren't always that easy, Hiei. You have dated before... you know that asking someone out is a bit more challenging than that."

Hiei smirked. "I never pussyfooted around like this. If I liked a girl, I asked her out. If I was rejected, I moved on. So, lover boy... what are you waiting for?"

Kurama blinked at Hiei... surprised that he had admitted something like that to him. But the main part that got him was the rejection part. "Who ever rejected you?"

Hiei shook his head. "Don't change the subject to me, what are you waiting for... it is obvious that she likes you as well... go ask her out."

Kurama blinked at his friend across from him. This was a new side to Hiei that he had never seen before. It was different and Kurama was thinking that he liked this newer side to his friend. But Hiei was looking elsewhere when he focused back on him. He smiled and knew that it was the girls from a few minutes ago. He could hear their giggles from where he sat and he knew that Hiei was easily attracted to at least one of them. Jennifer walked over with a fresh tea pot and offered them both a fresh cup. Kurama smiled and felt Hiei's boot tap his shin again under the table, and frowned at Hiei for his aim was impeccable as always.

"So... Jenny... I was wondering.." but he stopped. He actually couldn't find the words to say to her. It had been so long since he had asked someone out and he wasn't sure how to word it.

But he obviously wasn't going to have to, for as he searched for the words, Jennifer reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She smiled as she handed it to him and giggled lightly. "I am off on Wednesdays and Sundays. Call me if you want to have dinner."

Kurama blushed... thinking that was not the way that things were supposed to go. But he couldn't help himself. He smiled back at her and swallowed lightly. "How about lunch on Wednesday?"

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Giovanni's at say... noon?"

He nodded and she smiled to him. She turned and walked away as she heard her order was ready. Hiei smirked lightly and shook his head. "That went different than I thought it would."

Kurama frowned at him and shook his head. "You kick me one more time and I am going to feed you to the worst Makai plant that I can summon!"

Hiei smirked, hearing nothing in the threat but an upset comrade that had been forced into asking someone out. But Hiei smiled lightly and shook his head, ignoring the threat, and instead nodded to the paper in Kurama's hand. "It worked didn't it."

Kurama shook his head. "Alright Mr. Smarty Pants. If you are so brave in the world of women... I would like to see you go over there and introduce yourself to those girls that you keep ogling."

Hiei frowned at the redhead. "You are just upset that I got you to do something that you weren't exactly ready to do."

Kurama frowned. "Chicken shit."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the redhead and straightened his shoulders to the man in front of him. Kurama frowned as he watched Hiei wipe his mouth with his napkin and scoot out of the bench. He blinked as he watched Hiei walk over to the table and clear his throat as he stood at the end of their table. Jennifer stood next to the table and stared as she and Kurama watched Hiei capture the girls attention and introduce himself to each one, shaking hands with each one as they giggled and replied to him with their names. He folded his hands behind his back and talked to them for a moment, making them all giggle again, and watching as the two facing them started to blush. Hiei smiled down at them all and bowed his head lightly. Hiei turned back to his table and walked straight over to Kurama.

"No one calls me a chicken," Hiei said darkly as he scooted back into the table.

Jennifer stared at him and blinked, unsure of what the hell had just happened. Kurama smiled as he shook his head. "What are their names?"

"Gretta, Harmony, Melody and Aria. They are new to town and were not expecting the sudden change in weather," Hiei said to his friend, locking his eye contact with him. "They said that it is cute that you were pushed into asking a girl out, and even cuter that you made me introduce myself to them, because it was me that pushed you into asking."

Kurama frowned. "That's not fair, you told them exactly why you had to introduce yourself, therefore it doesn't count."

Hiei smirked. "You didn't say anything about what I was allowed to say or not, so yeah... it counts."

Jennifer giggled lightly as she patted Kurama on the arm. "He's got you there, hun."

Kurama smirked as she walked away. "Not even my girlfriend two minutes and you have already turned her against me."

Hiei smiled and continued his meal. Kurama shook his head as he continued to eat his meal. But as if the mood hadn't gone slightly south, they both looked up at the bell on the door and seen Yusuke and Kuwabara walk into the cafe. Both Hiei and Kurama groaned lightly as they shook their heads.

))_))_

Yusuke looked around the cafe and spotted Hiei and Kurama at the large booth in the back of the dining room. He smirked and started to walk that way, Kuwabara hot on his heels. However, they got sidetracked when they came across the table of talking women. He couldn't resist as he stopped and nodded his head to them, catching their attentions.

"Hello ladies, you seem to be having a pleasant evening," he said politely.

One of the girls shook her head. "It was quite pleasant until you came along."

The other three girls giggled lightly. Yusuke frowned down at them and shook his head. "I wasn't meaning to disturb you ladies... I just wanted to say hello."

The girl that spoke before shook her head again. "And I reply to your hello with a purely simple... eww. Go away, and let us eat in peace."

He frowned as she turned back to the others, still giggling at the interaction and looked up at his friends in the back, only to find that they were chuckling as they watched the exchange as well. Yusuke shook his head and continued on until he joined Hiei and Kurama at the table. Kurama had switched sides so that he and Hiei were sitting next to each other, leaving room for Yusuke and Kuwabara at the other side.

"What the hell crawled up their asses and died tonight?" Yusuke said crossly as he sat into the booth and scooted over as Kuwabara slid in.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "They were already charmed by Hiei's introduction. Highly doubt that you could measure up to his impression on them."

Yusuke looked at Hiei and seen that he was smirking back at him. "You went over and said hello to those girls... and they didn't shoot you down. That doesn't seem likely."

Hiei smirked and nodded his head to the girls. The two that were facing him giggled lightly as he smiled at them. Yusuke frowned as he seen the other two look at Hiei and join in the giggle fest. Hiei looked at Yusuke and smiled freshly at him. "I win."

"Jerk," Yusuke muttered as the waitress came to the table and handed them a menu.

It was Jennifer and she was sporting a huge grin on her face. "You know Yusuke... sometimes you just rub the wrong way with people."

Yusuke looked up at Jennifer with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean? Look at Hiei, he seems like he wants to murder everyone here half the time... how is it that he can talk to those girls and then they just snub me like that?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders as she turned to Hiei with a smile. "He is cute. And they are the type that like cute."

"Watch your tongue, woman," Hiei snapped as he looked up at her out of the corner of his dark red eyes.

She smiled and ran a hand through his short spiky black hair. "Learn to take a compliment, hun."

Hiei jerked his head from her grasp. "You want to run your fingers through someone's hair... do it to him!" he snapped nodding to Kurama beside him, who smiled lightly at the encounter.

She smiled lightly and shook her head. "Another time, I got my fill of soft, luscious hair."

Kurama chuckled lightly. Hiei growled at him and aimed his boot at Kurama. But Kurama was expecting it, lifting his feet to block the kick. Hiei looked at him as he foot connected with the bottom of Kurama's foot instead of his leg. Kurama frowned at him and smirked. "I warned you to stop kicking me."

Hiei suddenly felt something bite him on the leg. He winced as he reached under the table and reached for his leg where he felt something bite him again. Jennifer covered her mouth with her hand and tried to stifle a laugh at the tough little demon being bitten before her. Hiei growled as he finally grabbed the thing that was biting him. He pulled it up and looked at it. It was a miniature Venus Fly trap and he frowned as the head of it was spinning around his hand. He squeezed until the head stopped moving. Kurama frowned as he felt the little plant die. Hiei looked at him and frowned as he grabbed Kurama's hand, slapping the dead plant into his hand. "Do it again, it will be your life that ends."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as Hiei reached under the table and rubbed his shin where he had been bitten. He knew that the miniature Venus Fly Traps were not poisonous... but their venom could make you itch pretty badly. Kurama chuckled lightly as he felt Hiei's hand rubbing the wounds. He had used the fly trap for a reason. It was an itch attack. It would drive Hiei crazy and Kurama just couldn't resist the urge to laugh with the other two detectives as Hiei scratched his leg. "Damn you, Kurama. I swear that I hate you."

Kurama smiled at him and shook his head. "You love me and you know it."

Yusuke froze when he heard Kurama say that. "Wait... you two said you weren't gay."

Hiei frowned as he looked up at the detective across from Kurama. "It's a figure of speech you idiot."

Yusuke couldn't be convinced, so Jennifer decided that she could put an end to their torment from the other detectives. She gripped Kurama's chin gently and pulled his face up to look at her. She leaned over the back of the booth and kissed him gently on the lips. Yusuke watched, surprised that it was with Jennifer. Hiei shook his head and went back to his meal, his leg bouncing lightly to try to relieve the itch. Yusuke looked at Hiei and smirked, seeing the light bounce and heard the light tap from his boot under the table.

"What's the matter boo, you got an itch?" he asked sarcastically.

Hiei glared at him and shook his head. "Keep it up human, I will be sure to kill you slowly."

Yusuke heard the darkness in his tone and frowned. "And then you will spend the rest of your life in prison and you obviously don't want that."

Hiei looked at him and smiled. "If it is for killing you... I will accept my sentence with a smile."

Yusuke felt a shiver run down his spine, he hated when Hiei got all serious about things like that. It really did creep him out, and Hiei knew it. That is why he did it. Working with Hiei for three years was a good thing, yet Hiei used his knowledge of what they feared to his advantage. Hiei knew exactly what made them both cringe and used it at every chance he had. Hiei shook his head and scooted his plate away, unable to eat any more. He reached under the table and growled as he scratched his leg again.

))_))_

Yusuke and Kuwabara left the cafe a few minutes before Kurama and Hiei. Jennifer and Sarah were clearing the table as Hiei and Kurama talked about their case. Jennifer knew that they were detectives that worked on some of the most gruesome cases, but Sarah cringed as her ears picked up a few of the details. Hiei smirked as he closed the file and the two of them got ready to leave. Hiei growled as he had to stop and itch his leg again. "Damn you, Kurama... make it stop!"

Kurama smirked as he shook his head. "You shouldn't have tried to kick me again. I warned you that I was going to use a plant against you if you did it again... ergo... your leg now has to suffer."

Hiei growled at them as they stood up from the table. "I really hate you."

Kurama snickered lightly as he watched his little friend stomp his foot. He knew that he was going to pay for this later on in the week, but the sight of the fire demon in misery as he tried to keep his leg from itching was too good to pass up. But he stopped short when one of the young women from the table behind them tapped Hiei on the shoulder.

Hiei turned and looked at her... it was the one that had caught his eye when they first walked in. He looked down at her, surprised that she was indeed shorter than him. "Can I help you, Aria?"

She smiled lightly. "Harmony felt the energy of the Venus Fly trap. She thought that you might need this."

She held out a little bottle of a light purple liquid. Hiei took it from her and frowned. "What is it?"

She smiled at him and glanced at Kurama. "It's the antitoxin. It will reverse the effects of the bite, ending the itch and stopping the venom from spreading too much."

Kurama frowned at her and shook his head. "Why did you have to go and do that? He deserved it."

She giggled lightly and shook her head. "It's hardly a fair fight when it is only a bruised shin that you have. Venus Fly traps venom can last for a few days. Your suffering will end long before Hiei's will."

Hiei glanced up at Kurama and seen him chuckling nervously. "Hehe... yeah... I didn't happen to mention that."

Aria smirked. "Obviously."

Hiei turned back to Aria and smiled at her as he held up the vial of antitoxin. "Thank you, Aria. I appreciate it."

She nodded and smiled as she turned back to her friends. They were all getting ready to leave as well. Hiei looked back at Kurama and seen that he still had that shit eating grin on his face. Kurama was going to let him itch for several days! That sneaky shit! Hiei vowed silently that he was going to make Kurama pay for that.

Kurama smirked. "What's the matter Boo... can dish it out, but can't handle it when it is dished out to you?"

Hiei growled lightly at Yusuke's little nickname for him. Kurama was definitely gonna pay. And Hiei was going to enjoy every moment of it.

))_))_

End of Chapter One: Boo. So... I hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to this story. It is not a yaoi story... I am sorry to my fans. I know you love the yaoi... but I've got to take a tour in other areas of story writing. I will put up more later, so look forward to them. But for now... stay tuned for an adventure of a lifetime as Kurama, Hiei and the gang have to track down a Professional assassin before he can kill again. But what will happen when the bodies start to drop around them faster than they can investigate the last one that died? Stay tuned...

Please leave me your comments and reviews for the story and I will get to them as soon as I can. I also accept requests for my stories, so leave a request and I will find a way to wind it into my story line. Have a nice day, and I leave you now... with a ta ta for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Running Into The Girls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. I own Harmony, Gretta, Melody, Aria (The four girls that Hiei and Kurama met at the cafe) and I also own Jennifer and Sarah (The waitresses at said cafe). So far... there are more original characters to come...  
**_

_**Now, Hiei and Kurama make it back to the office where they sit down in the conference room and continue to gather their groups' thoughts about a possible motive and a possible suspect list. What will happen when they get all the things that they have requested from the families? Will it help the investigation, or will it bring more questions? And what will happen when Hiei and the others run into the girls again? Will sparks fly or will things go another way? Find out as you read... Chapter Two: Running Into The Girls.**_

))_))_

Hiei sighed as he watched the secretary walk into the room with a large box in his arms. He sat the box on the large desk in the middle of the room. He sighed heavily as he looked at the four detectives. "This is the stuff that you requested from Mr. Takanashi. I have a feeling that the rest are going to be coming in soon."

"Thank you, George," Kurama said as he stood up and looked into the box.

Hiei stood up and wrote on the board. "Alright... Takanashi was victim number three. That leaves numbers one and two, and four through twelve." Hiei sighed as he looked at Kurama.

Kurama pulled out several plastic bags, each naming who the belongings were to go back to when the investigation was over. He sighed heavily and reached into the bottom and pulled out the two laptops that were there. There were little labels on the bottoms that said "Personal" and "Work". Kurama handed one of them to Hiei and then sat the other in front of himself. He then slid the box across the table to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They groaned.

"How come you get the laptops?" Kuwabara whined as he pulled out an address book that looked like it held over four thousand pieces of paper in it.

Yusuke shook his head as he took out the rest of the contents of the box, relieved that the appointment books were separated by years. And then again... he looked at the bank statements, frowning, they were only by month.

Kurama chuckled lightly as he pushed open the lid. "Because we are demons, and we pull rank over you."

Hiei smirked and looked at the redhead. "Ten points to the redhead."

Kurama bowed his head lightly and smiled. "Thank you."

Yusuke grumbled as he broke the seals on the evidence bags. He shook his head, pulling out the folders that held all the documents to the deceased's personal life. Kurama and Hiei browsed through the laptops and Kurama chuckled lightly, looking at the label on the lid of his computer... he had "Personal". He shook his head as he continued to look through the browsing history. He shook his head again as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Hiei... did it mention in the file for Takanashi that he was single or married?" he asked his partner, avoiding the images on the screen.

Hiei glanced up over the screen and frowned at the redhead. "Married... why?"

Kurama turned the laptop to Hiei and Hiei looked away almost instantly. Kurama chuckled lightly as he took the computer back. Hiei got up and wrote on the board. Yusuke looked up and frowned as he read what Hiei wrote.

"What does he mean by 'Bondage Fetish'? Kurama, what are you looking at over there?" Yusuke asked as he leaned over and tried to get a peak at the screen.

Kurama shook his head. "Looking through his browsing history... there are almost thirty different fetish sights and all of them have to do with bondage. And he seems to like the younger females the most."

Kurama looked up at the board and frowned. "If these girls are barely eighteen, then he could easily have been arrested for statutory rape. He was easily forty years older than each of them."

Yusuke frowned. "Are you saying that Takanashi is on the site as one of the participants?"

Kurama nodded. "It's on his personal computer under a protected file. He was definitely into something fishy."

He stood up and wrote at the top of the board that they needed to check if any of the others were into it as well.

But there were other things that surprised them more, the man had no sense of pride since he was a billionaire. The lawyers that were under his payroll were the best in the business and they weren't gonna be a big help. Oh well, perhaps they could find a connection somewhere else.

However, as the other belongings came to them, and they began to rummage threw them, they frowned as they seemed to find no connection. They shook their heads as they seemed to run into one dead end after another. Hiei growled as he slammed the lid to yet another laptop. He looked at the watch on his wrist and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. **I need a break. This is getting us nowhere.** Kurama looked up and sighed heavily as he closed the lid to his laptop as well.

Koenma came to them and told them all to take a break. Hiei smiled lightly and was out of the doors of the office before anyone else could blink. Kurama chuckled lightly as he walked out of the office. He walked into town and seen Hiei standing there. He had run into Aria again and she was giggling lightly at something he was saying.

"Hello, Kurama," she said lightly as he approached. "How's the shin?"

Hiei smirked, for he had used the antitoxin last night and the itch was gone, but Kurama occasionally rubbed his sore shins. Kurama frowned at him but smiled lightly at her. "I will be alright. I deserved it a bit, I guess. But he deserved it more."

Hiei smirked again as Aria giggled again. "Boys, it has been lovely talking to you, but I am afraid that I must bid you adieu. I am late for a meeting with my sisters. And Gretta hates it when I am late."

She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Hiei. She pulled a pen out of her hair and walked back over to Hiei. She smiled lightly as she reached out and took his hand into hers. She didn't say a word as she turned his hand over and wrote her number down on his palm. She clicked the pen again and replaced it into her hair, smiling lightly as Hiei looked at his palm.

"Give me a call, when you have some time off," she said sweetly. "I wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat."

Hiei nodded with a tiny smile. "Will do. Have a nice one, Aria."

She smiled as she turned away and walked away from them, her steps quickening as she crossed the street and headed into a large building. Kurama shook his head at Hiei and smirked.

"You dog," he said sarcastically. "I highly doubted that was gonna happen. But hey... weird things have been happening with you for a while now."

"Weird things... like what?" Hiei asked as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"You being nicer to women," the redhead said looking at his friend. "But meaner than hell to the men around you. I hope that it wasn't because of what we did."

Hiei shook his head and frowned. "What we did was just an experiment. I am not holding it against us. Why are you?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'm not. I mean... I highly doubt that I will ever tell anyone about it. But that doesn't mean that it is going to change anything between us."

Hiei looked up at his friend, then back to the sidewalk that they walked on. **If Kurama isn't going to tell anyone... then why should I? I mean... having sex with Kurama was fun... but neither of us were really into it. Perhaps I should tell him that I only wanted to fuck him because he was cuter than most women that I had ever met... No... I can't do that to him. **Hiei sighed lightly, his thoughts ringing too loudly through his mind. He was glad that Kurama was no mind reader. Otherwise, Hiei was definitely going to be in trouble. He wasn't thinking of Kurama while they were together... he just couldn't. He was thinking of his favorite playboy bunny the whole time named Tana. Hiei shook his head and looked up, frowning as he seen Kurama had sped up his pace and was holding open the door for Jennifer.

He shook his head, heading into the cafe before Kurama could let go of the door. Kurama frowned at him and shook his head. "I wasn't holding the door for you, Hiei."

Hiei smirked lightly. "I know."

))_))_

Three days later, Kurama and Hiei sighed heavily as they walked out of the offices of Koenma's castle. Hiei shook his head as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder as he turned to the redhead. Kurama pulled his jacket on, pulling his arms through and pulling up the collar as he seen Hiei staring at him. "What?"

Hiei smirked. "You heading to Giovanni's for your date?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "You know, you need to stay off my computer."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't see it on your computer. I ran into her yesterday morning and she told me. That is why I requested that we both got the rest of the afternoon off."

Kurama smiled at him. "You and Aria going out for dinner tonight?"

Hiei shook his head. "She has things to do for her sisters tonight. But she did agree to a late afternoon lunch."

Kurama chuckled as the two of them headed into the town. Kurama and Hiei simply discussed the fact that even after three days they still were no closer to catching the assassin. "The only thing that we can do... is hope that he makes a mistake next time."

Hiei nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "We have no choice... there is simply NO evidence. I mean... how the hell do you kill someone and leave no DNA, no hair, nothing to indicate that you were even there?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he seen the large green building of the Italian restaurant as they got closer. "I don't know. I said from the beginning that this man is calculated. I have to give him credit for that. He has thought of EVERY single detail of his kills. Leave no evidence, no witnesses and no trace. How... I cannot say."

Hiei shook his head as Kurama waved to him and walked into Giovanni's restaurant. Hiei shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He walked through town until he came to the residential area of the Makai. He pulled the keys from his pockets as he walked up the front steps to his house. He unlocked the door and pushed the door open. He closed the door behind him and sat his jacket over the back of the chair that sat in the living room. He looked around, smiling to see his belongings. For some odd reason, they always brought him peace. The collection of ancient swords and armors that were against one wall was his favorite. It had taken him years, and he was pleased that there were only five more items on his collection wish list. He turned into the kitchen as he kicked off his boots, leaving them under the counter that entered the kitchen.

He looked down at the boots and shook his head. He couldn't wear those on a first date. He opened the fridge and pulled out a cold beer from the top shelf. He skipped a snack, considering that he was going to be eating a late lunch in a few hours. He popped the top with a bottle opener and sat the opener back into a drawer. He tossed the discarded lid and took a sip from his beer. This case was starting to bug him. He never drank during the day, NEVER, and yet... here he was, holding the beer to his chest, staring into space as the case information rushed through his brain.

Hiei growled lightly as he shook his head. He needed to take a shower, perhaps a cold shower would help rid him of his thoughts. He walked from the kitchen to his room and pushed open his bathroom door. He frowned as he heard his cell phone ringing in his back pocket. He pulled it out and seen that it was Aria's number. He smiled, having memorized it the same day that she had given it to him.

"Hello?" he said into the phone as he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hiei... It's Aria," she sounded rushed on the other line.

"Hey, Aria... what's up?" he said as he sat on the end of his bed. "You sound kind of busy there."

She chuckled lightly as she smiled into the phone. "I kind of am. Um... I picked up some take out and was wondering if you wanted to join me here at the office... I mean... I can only get off for an hour today."

Hiei frowned. "How about you come to my place. It is just a ten minute walk from the cafe."

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked him.

Hiei smiled lightly. "Of course not."

She hesitated on the other line and sighed lightly. "That sounds great... I will see you soon."

"You still have the address?" he asked, having given it to her the day before when she needed to give him something.

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I still have it. I will see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Hiei hung up the phone and smirked.

He took another drink of his beer, his shower was going to have to wait. He stood up and walked to his dresser, pulling out a simple white shirt. He pulled it over his head and pulled his arms through. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his unruly hair, but that was the norm for it. He shook his head as he walked to the living room. He looked around, smiling lightly, thankful that he was a tidy person. He was just like Kurama in a way, both of them HAD to have a clean workspace and they both had to have a clean house. Kurama was the same, having collections as his only decorations with lots of space to admire the simple beauty of the room.

But Hiei had one different. One that none of the others, besides Kurama, knew about. He looked up onto his wall, above the mantel of the fireplace and smiled up at the large painting that was there. It was an original Van Gogh, a priceless piece of art that Hiei had won at an auction a few years ago. He smiled lightly, knowing that Aria was into art, for that is what her sisters did for a living. They bought and traded art for money, and they were bringing the youngest sister, Aria, into the mix.

Perhaps he could show his wish list to Aria and see if she could use the company's contacts to track any of them down. But he frowned... he couldn't ask her that. He shook his head and heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his watch and smirked. Ten minutes really does fly. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Aria... come on in," Hiei said as he stepped aside.

She smiled lightly as she stepped into the house. She looked around and smiled as she heard him close the door behind her. "Wow... you're place is beautiful."

Hiei smirked. "Thanks, come on in."

She smiled again as they walked to the table that was nestled comfortably into a dining nook beside the kitchen. She sat the bag of take out on the table and shrugged out of her jacket. She sat it over the back of the chair and smiled as she took another look around. Her eyes landed on the large, dark painting on the wall over the fireplace. She turned to Hiei and smiled. "Is that... an original Van Gogh?"

Hiei smiled with a nod. "Yeah... the pride of my collection."

She sighed lightly as she glanced around. "Your collections are amazing. My sisters would die to see this."

Hiei smirked. "They probably would. And the answer to your next question is no... none of it is for sale."

She blushed lightly, sad to hear his response to her unspoken question... but grateful that he knew enough about them all to know just how rare each piece was. She looked around and smiled as she looked back to him. "Amazing. I had no idea that you were a collector."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as they sat at the table, each taking things from the bag so that it was all laid out on the table. Aria smiled as she couldn't help but look around at the items that decorated the one bedroom house. Hiei looked at her and smiled at the smile that she wore. "You are incredibly sexy when you smile, you know that?"

Aria looked at him, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks and she looked down. She sighed lightly, not thinking that he was being serious. "I appreciate your flattery Hiei... but I am here having lunch with you... you don't need to win me over."

Hiei frowned at her and shook his head. "I know that I don't need to... but wanting to is a different story. And I only meant it as a compliment, not a cheap flattery statement."

She felt her cheeks grow hotter and knew that her blush was clearly visible to Hiei, for his smile returned to his face. She giggled lightly as she took another bite of her lunch and sighed lightly. "I ran into Kurama on my way over."

Hiei looked at her and smirked. "And what did Red have to say?"

She smiled and shook her head. "He was too occupied with Jen to even notice me. He said hi, but that was about it."

Hiei nodded as he took a drink of his beer. "They have been flirting back and forth for a few years. I told him that he needed to ask her out before someone else did."

Aria looked at him and smiled brightly. "Hence all the footsy playing under the table with you two the night we met."

Hiei smirked and nodded. "Yeah. By the way... I never did get a chance to really thank your sister for the antitoxin that she gave me. I really appreciated it."

Aria smiled and nodded. "She knew what type of plant it was, and she said judging by the constant itch that you were displaying... you were going to need it."

Hiei smirked, feeling the slight raise in temperature on his own cheeks. "Yeah... well... Kurama was right... I did sort of deserve it. I was kicking him with steel toed boots. He was only wearing sneakers."

Aria giggled lightly and nodded. "I can see how you would deserve it. I seen him limping on it the next day. I almost felt sorry for him. But then I remembered that he was willing enough to sick a fly trap on you and all thoughts of sympathy were gone."

Hiei smiled at her. "Awe, how sweet."

She blushed again, knowing that it was a direct notion to the fact that she liked him and not the red head. Well, to say the truth, she liked them both, but the red head seemed taken, so she had a chance to get together with Hiei. Aria looked at her watch and frowned. Geez time seemed to fly for her. She was almost out of time. She shook her head and looked over the table at Hiei.

"How almost forty minutes has flown by already is beyond me," she said to him.

He looked at the clock on the wall above her and frowned. Time was indeed almost up for them. He sighed heavily and they packed up the lunch. He smiled as another interesting thought came to mind, perhaps...

"Want me to walk with you back to work?" he asked her as she put her jacket back on.

She looked at him and smiled lightly. "I would like that."

))_))_

Kurama and Jennifer looked up into the late afternoon sun. It was almost four o clock and already the sun was starting to darken, preparing for its decent from the sky. Kurama closed his eyes, enjoying the moments that he shared with Jennifer, although there were others on his mind that he knew would be more enjoyable than this. He smiled to himself, he had such a dirty mind sometimes, it scared him. But Jennifer chuckled lightly beside him, causing him to look at her. She nodded ahead of them and turned to look. He smirked and seen the cutest sight ever. Hiei was walking down the street, with Aria's arm folded into his own.

"How cute," Jennifer gushed. "I don't think I have ever seen such a cuter couple."

Kurama nodded with a chuckle. "I don't think I have ever seen Hiei being so nice to someone before."

Jennifer nodded and cleared her throat lightly as the two got a little closer. "Hey guys, what a surprise to see you both here."

Aria blushed, tried to pull her arm free but Hiei tightened his grip on her arm. She blushed again as she looked at the other couple. "Small world."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Indeed. Either that or just a small town."

Hiei shook his head lightly. "Enjoying your walk?"

Jennifer smiled brightly. "Oh, yes. Hope you two are as well."

Hiei and Aria both nodded in unison. "Heading back to work. Late night ahead."

Jennifer smiled at the young woman... she was so shy it was cute. Jennifer had seen her at the cafe several times and she was always shy when it came to talking, and she rarely spoke full sentences to her. But that was fine, since she knew what it felt like to come to a new town and be the newcomer herself. She had only been here about four years herself, and knew that it was tough to get a grip on the town. Kurama smiled and decided to let the little couple go, knowing that Hiei was starting to get to know her better, and he of all people did not want to mess that up.

"Well, have a nice one," he said, and took Jennifer by the hand, leading her away.

"Bye," Aria and Hiei called back as they continued on their way to the large office building a few blocks ahead.

Once they stood in front of the building Aria sighed lightly and turned to her companion. She smiled up at him and blushed lightly. "I had fun today, Hiei. We should get together again."

Hiei smiled lightly as he nodded to her. "Any time you have off, give me a call. Perhaps we might be able to catch a movie one of these days."

Aria nodded with a smile. "I would really like that. But only if I can get the time. Transitioning an entire trading company takes a lot of time and effort. Perhaps... a home cooked meal later this week might fit into our schedules a little bit better."

Hiei nodded and smiled again. "Any time. I hope to see you again soon, Aria."

She blushed as she looked up at him, swallowing lightly. "I will see you again. Very soon."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, she stopped, that wasn't enough for her. Hiei smiled lightly as he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. Aria sighed lightly as she put her hands on his chest, loving the feel of his lips on hers. He pulled away and she blushed again. He smirked and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly with the pad of his thumb.

A woman cleared her throat beside them and Aria jumped in Hiei's arms. She turned quickly and seen her oldest sister standing there with a wickedly charming grin on her face. "Kissing on the first date... classic."

Aria pulled herself from Hiei's grip, missing her already. He frowned lightly as he watched Aria swallow lightly. But her sister frowned as well. Harmony shook her head and looked at Hiei. "I didn't mean to scare you two. I just thought it was cute."

Hiei shook his head, he hated that word being referenced to him. He didn't like nicknames, hated them with a passion. He looked at Aria and she smiled lightly back at him. Hiei smirked lightly and started to turn away.

"See you around, Aria," Hiei said lightly and turned to leave.

"See you, Hiei," she replied and watched him go. When he was out of ear shot she sighed heavily and looked at her sister. "Now why did you have to go and do that?"

Harmony smirked and shook her head, "I already said that I wasn't trying to scare you guys... I just had to tell you both that it was a classic twist that was cuter than hell."

Aria shook her head as she turned away from her sister and walked into the building. "Yeah... Well you could have kept your nose out of it."

Harmony chuckled lightly as they both headed through the spinning doors and shook her head. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are a sister who wants to see the baby of the family happy," Aria said sarcastically as she ran her employee ID card over the scanner that unlocked the elevators. "But, then again... you are the nosy bitch of the family."

"It's Mrs. Nosy Bitch, Aria," she said as the two of them stepped into the elevator. "If you are going to insult me, at least do it right."

Aria shook her head and sighed as the doors began to close. "Blow me."

))_))_

Hiei smiled as he closed his front door behind him. Aria was definitely a keeper. Her sisters were annoying in his book, by hey... everyone had a few nuts in the family. He just hoped that if he shook that family tree, the squirrels didn't attack him for it.

He frowned as he heard his doorbell only after a few minutes of silence. He opened the door and seen Kurama standing there with a grim look on his face. "What happened?"

"There was another killing this morning," Kurama said and handed him the file.

Hiei frowned as he opened it... but it was different. "This person isn't a billionaire. This can't be the same guy."

Hiei looked at Kurama as the red head held out several more folders to him. "I am afraid that our profile is completely wrong. There are not only thirteen victims, but twenty two."

Hiei frowned, taking the files as the two walked to his table in the dining nook. Hiei sat the files down and opened each one, finding that indeed they were all the same... no evidence and cause of death was broken neck. He sighed lightly and leaned his hands on the table. "Does Koenma know about this?"

Kurama nodded and sat at the table with a heavy sigh. "Yusuke and Kuwabara found them when looking for clues in order case files... Hiei look at the dates on them."

Hiei did so and frowned. "How was this not a red flag in our office? Six similar deaths in one day? How is this possible?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "They were nobodys in the world. Just like your killings. No one really misses them and therefore... not the departments main problem. Hiei... this assassin is getting bolder."

Hiei nodded as he noted the time of death in three of them was easily during the day. "We need to get back to the office. There HAS to be something in the files and profile that we are missing."

Kurama shook his head. "Not even I can see anything missing Hiei. I have taken copies of EVERYTHING home in the last few days and there is nothing that we missed. Nothing."

Hiei shook his head. "Then there is only one thing left to do."

Kurama nodded and stood up, helping gather the files on the table before Hiei. Hiei sighed heavily and pulled on his steel toed boots... AGAIN and grabbed his keys and jacket. The two of them walked out of the house and Hiei locked the doors. They walked down the street and headed back to Koenma's office. They knew that Koenma wasn't going to be happy with what they were planning to do, but it was their only option.

))_))_

End of Chapter Two: Running Into the Girls. Now I hope you all followed that chapter... because it kinda just flowed out. So if it rambled a bit, or didn't make sense I apologize. Please leave me your comments, reviews and your requests and I will get back to them soon. Stay tuned to see what Kurama and Hiei are planning, and how it turns out. Will their plan work? Or will it get someone else killed? And will Hiei and Kurama get the chance to see their new girlfriends more often... or will the case keep our detectives too busy to notice them? Stay tuned and find out. Ta Ta For Now.


	3. Chapter 3: First Times

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. The only characters that I own are as follows... Jennifer (Kurama's girlfriend), Aria (Hiei's girlfriend), Harmony and Gretta and Melody (Aria's sisters) and that is all. There may be a few more later on in the story, and I will name them all as well.  
**_

_**Now... It has been four months since the beginning of the case, and four months since Kurama and Hiei finally got new girlfriends. How are their relationships doing while Kurama and Hiei focus most of their time and energies on the rising number of victims? Will the relationships last and go steps farther, or will they crumble and fall apart? Read and find out. I give you Chapter Three: First Times.**_

))_))_

Aria sighed heavily as she sat back against her seat at the cafe. She logged off her laptop and closed the lid as she seen Jennifer come towards her with her order. Jennifer and Aria had gotten to be good friends, considering that their boyfriends were both partners and best friends as well. Jennifer sat down Aria's salad in front of her and then sat across from her in the booth and sat her order of cheesy fries in front of her. Aria chuckled lightly as she seen Jennifer's plate.

"What? They are delicious," Jennifer made a point to grab the most cheesiest fry in the plate and pulled it out, watching as the cheese refused to separate until it was about a foot above the plate.

"That is so gross," Aria commented with a smirk. "You know you are what you eat."

Jennifer looked at her as she chewed her cheesy fry. With a smirk and a quick sip from her soda in front of her she smiled up at the shorter girl. "And the salad makes you what... a rabbit?"

Aria couldn't help but laugh at the comment, because Jen did have a point. "Touche."

Jennifer smirked as she pulled out another fry, watching the cheese string again. She wrapped the stringy cheese around the fry and held it out to Aria. "Try one."

Aria recoiled and shook her head. "No thanks..."

Jennifer giggled lightly. "Oh, come on... what are you... on a diet or something?"

"I happen to care very much about maintaining my figure, thank you," Aria stated matter of fact. "Get that thing away from me."

Jennifer looked at her and then glanced at her exposed side at her side of the table with a frown. "You weigh ninety pounds soaking wet. Come on, it's not going to bite you."

Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I said no thank you. I don't like cheesy fries."

Jennifer frowned as she shrugged her shoulders. She stuck the fry into her own mouth and watched as Aria shuddered as she did so. "You are such a big baby."

"Takes one to know one," Aria said sarcastically. "Besides, Halloween is around the corner and I have a new costume idea that will only be pulled off by staying away from fatty foods."

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she looked at Aria. "With your hair and eyes, there is no look that you can't pull off. What are you going to be?"

Aria shook her head. "Can't say. I just hope that it isn't going to be too cold that night. Hiei and I are planning to go to a party."

Jennifer smiled. "Yusuke is making him come too?"

Aria nodded. "Said that costumes were a must, and prizes were going to be awarded for three different categories... best couple, best female, and best male. Hiei and I plan to win them all."

Jennifer shook her head. "Not if Kurama and I can pull it off."

Aria smiled as she laughed. "Good luck. I know the judges and I know that they are looking for sexy. **I **can pull off sexy."

Jennifer frowned as she looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Are you saying that I can't?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "May the sexiest woman win."

"You are on, short stack," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Bring it on, weeping willow," Aria replied and the two burst into a fit of laughter.

))_))_

Kurama sighed heavily and looked at Hiei. Hiei was tired and he could tell. "At least we have the next three days off. Considering that Friday is Halloween and Koenma has kept his agreement of no work on the weekends."

Hiei nodded. "You still going to Yusuke's party?"

Kurama nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Jen and I are actually looking forward to it."

Hiei groaned. "Repeat this... and you will die. Aria and I are kinda looking forward to it too."

Kurama smiled as he pulled open the door to the cafe. "My lips are sealed."

Hiei smirked as he walked into the cafe, but both he and Kurama stopped to see both Aria and Jennifer laughing hysterically at the booth in the back of the room. They cast a glance at each other and couldn't help but chuckle as they headed to the back. "They seem to be getting along pretty good."

Hiei nodded and cleared his throat as they got to the booth. "Something funny?"

Aria wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she seen Hiei standing beside her. She gasped lightly, trying to regain her composure, but wasn't having any success as she seen Jennifer still giggling across from her. She shook her head and swallowed, finally finding her breath and turned to him. "Just some friendly competition, that's all."

Hiei smirked. "Talking about the costume contest, huh?"

Aria nodded as she slid farther into the booth, actually sitting next to Jennifer as she slid down for Kurama. Both men slid into the booth and smiled at each of their girlfriends.

Aria kissed Hiei on the cheek. "Hi, sweety."

He smiled and returned her kiss, same time, different cheek. "Hey."

Kurama and Jennifer did the same, a usual greeting when the couple met up somewhere. "I thought that you had to work tonight."

Jennifer nodded but pointed to the plate. "Break time. And I took my dinner break early. I'm starved."

Aria shivered as she watched Jen down another fry. Hiei smiled, but Kurama frowned as he seen her look. "What... I know that you are no vegetarian."

Aria shook her head. "No... but cheese and fries are two things that do not mix well in my opinion. And besides, I don't like french fries anyways."

"You eat onion rings," Kurama said as he took a fry from Jen's plate. "Practically the same thing."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

Aria wrinkled her nose at Hiei, then turned to Kurama. "They are both deep fried, yes... but FRENCH FRIES are a potato... ONION RINGS are an onion. Two totally different things. Both created in totally different countries as well..."

Kurama shook his head. "Deep fried, is deep fried. Doesn't matter what it is... it's all fried up in the same batter and the same oil."

Hiei smirked. "You are not going to win this one, Kurama."

Kurama looked at Hiei, but Aria's voice brought his attention back to her. He heard Hiei smirk as he turned back to the little spitfire next to Hiei.

"It may be the same batter and the same oil... but you are missing the point. Potatoes are not an onion, and an onion is not a potato. There is absolutely no similarities between the two. One is a starch, the other a vegetable. One is tough, the other is softer. No similarities."

Kurama frowned and looked at Hiei. Hiei crossed his arms and shook his head. "I told you that you were not going to win this one. I already went down that road, and know not to travel to the same dead end twice."

Kurama shook his head. "Smart asses. You know you two were made for each other... both short, short tempers, and think you know everything."

Aria and Hiei looked at each other and smiled as they looked back to Kurama. "Thank you."

Kurama looked up and frowned... they had said that in perfect unison... as if it was the same voice. He shook his head and looked at Jen, who was holding her mouth, trying not to laugh. Kurama had a point, they really did have A LOT in common. Jennifer shook her head and smiled as she continued to eat her cheesy fries in silence, listening to the debate that was coming next.

But Kurama shook his head, he was way too tired to argue with her about anything. However, Hiei decided to change the subject completely. He turned to Aria and smiled lightly. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

Aria smiled and nodded. "Sure are. I have cooked for you, and now it is your turn."

Kurama looked at them and frowned at Hiei. "I didn't know that you cooked. We have been friends for years, and never once have I seen you cook."

Hiei smirked. "There are many things that you do not know about me, Kurama. Cooking is a passion of mine, and I only share with a few people. Maybe one of these nights, you and Jen can join us for a dinner date at my place."

Aria snickered lightly. "I never cooked for my sisters either. They were all too picky. It was either too spicy, or too bland. I gave up and never cooked for anyone again. Except Hiei."

Kurama shook his head. He had known Hiei for almost ten years, and not once had Hiei ever mentioned that he liked to cook. "I still can't believe that you never told me."

Hiei shrugged as he uncrossed his arms and pulled out his ringing cell phone. "You always offered. If there is one thing I love more than cooking... it's eating."

He looked at the caller id log in the front of his phone. It was Botawn's number and he frowned. "Who gave that damned fairy my cell phone number?"

"Yusuke," Jennifer and Kurama said together. "How he got it... I don't know."

He pushed the ignore button and figured that the flirty fairy would leave him a message. He shook his head as he sat his phone on the table. He frowned again as his text message tone was heard. He looked and seen that it was a message from none other than Botawn. He shook his head and pressed the read button. After reading the text message he frowned and sat his phone back on the table, not even sending a reply.

"She still flirting with you?" Aria asked.

Hiei nodded with a heavy sigh. "She doesn't think that we are really going out. But Yusuke's costume party tomorrow night will definitely change her mind."

Jennifer looked at him and frowned. "Alright I have to ask... what the hell are you two going to go as?"

Hiei and Aria looked at each other and smiled lightly. "Just wait and see. Then we will see which couple wins."

Aria snickered as she seen Jennifer wrinkle her nose at her. Kurama and Hiei looked at the girls, so that is what the competition was between them. They both wanted to win best female costume.

But Hiei knew that Aria was going to win, hands down. He knew exactly what she was planning, and he was just hoping that he didn't lose all of his self control before the night was over. He smiled lightly... he was planning to take care of that tonight.

))_))_

Later that night, Aria smiled lightly as she sat back on the couch with Hiei. She sat her glass of wine on the table and sighed lightly. "You are a fantastic cook, Hiei. I mean I was really surprised. Not many people can make a perfect chocolate souffle. I mean... I can't even do that."

Hiei smiled as he pulled her feet into his lap, rubbing her ankles and heels. "Yeah... it isn't the easiest dessert to make. To be honest... it took me years to learn how to make one correctly. But... I wanted to surprise you... like you did for me."

"Homemade creme brule' is nothing, compared to a perfect creamy chocolate souffle," she said and sighed in content, for her ankles were starting to feel his hands on them. She laid her head back on the couch and watched as Hiei massaged her feet. She had taken her two inch heels off when they got to the house, and Hiei had scowled at them ever since. He could see the slight bruise and redness on her ankles and heels from the brutal shoes.

Hiei watched her expression change from content to bliss as he massaged them harder, his strong fingers working out the kinks in her feet. She sighed again and looked at him. "That feels so good. Maybe after you get done down there, I can return the favor."

Hiei smiled lightly as his hand ran up her shin, massaging her calves. "I have something better in mind."

She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Hiei looked up at her and smiled lightly. "Stay the night with me. Neither one of us work tomorrow and we are both going to Yusuke's party. Stay here, and go WITH me."

She smiled lightly as a blush crept across her cheeks. "I..."

She stopped, the blush easily getting brighter as she considered what he was saying. "I have never been asked to stay the night before. I really... I don't know what to say."

Hiei smiled as his hand ran higher and massaged above her calves. "Just say yes."

Aria smiled lightly and nodded. "Alright, Hiei. I will stay."

Hiei smiled and leaned forward, kissing her legs in front of him. "I do have to ask you one thing. You said never asked to stay the night before... is that just with a boyfriend... or ever?"

Aria blushed. "Ever, neither by a friend or boyfriend."

Hiei frowned. "Then it is a first for us both."

Aria looked at him. "Surely you have had a few sleepovers, Hiei. Don't say that just to make me feel better."

Hiei shook his head. "Staying at Kurama's house because of a blizzard doesn't really count. But the truth is... I didn't have many friends growing up, so no one ever asked. And as for girlfriends... well... they never wanted to stay the night."

Aria smiled as she leaned back into the couch. "You know... I think Kurama was right... I think that we were made for each other. Both of us grew up with few friends, and neither of us can pass up a challenge. That is just the tip of the ice burg."

Hiei smiled. He put her feet on the floor and shifted his position, pulling her into a tender kiss. "Then let us find out just how much we really do have in common."

Aria smiled as she accepted his kiss, opening up to him instantly. She leaned into him, feeling his hands run over her shoulders and down her arms. She shivered in his hands, suddenly cold, and he pulled away slightly. He ran his hand down her body and then underneath her legs. She gasped lightly as she felt herself lifted into his arms, and was settled on his lap, her knees both pressed to the side of his leg. His hand stayed under her knees as he kissed her again, his other hand gripping her neck from behind. She sighed softly as she leaned into him, her arms snaking their way around his neck.

Hiei felt as if he was floating in the clouds, the woman on his lap an angel from above. He had had many partners before Aria... but none of them had made his heart flutter the way that she did. She had an innocence about her that he craved. He stiffened lightly at that thought. Innocence... perhaps that was why he was drawn to her. He felt her shiver in his arms again, and this time he was sure that the cold had nothing to do with it. He pulled back and looked at her softly, trying to sense it in her. She smiled down at him, her forehead pressed to him, as she pressed gentle kisses to his neck and jaw. There was no way that she was innocent... was there?

He figured that there was only one way to find out. He moved the hand that was under her knees, let it travel up her outer thighs until it came up underneath her skirt. She inhaled lightly as his hand came into contact with her bare thighs under her skirt. He looked at her and pulled back a bit. No... it couldn't be. She pulled back and a blush covered her cheeks, and she sighed lightly.

"You have had boyfriends in the past, but none of them ever got as close to you as I have," Hiei stated, it was not a question and she sighed.

"No," she said lightly and looked at him. "They all wanted one thing... and they wanted it too soon. You haven't even attempted the things that they did. You kept a distance... and I trust you enough."

Hiei sighed lightly. He didn't like to be with virgins. He had seen in the past how the first time for a girl could be. It was painful, and there were times that it drove them away from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lightly. "Hiei, I know it hurts... my sisters were cruel enough to explain in EXPLICIT detail how much it hurts. But I trust you Hiei, I know that you wouldn't hurt me, even accidentally."

Hiei looked at her. She didn't know what she was saying to him. She was giving herself to him, and she didn't know what she was up against. Hiei was not a gentle lover... he had only been that way with Kurama... because neither of them knew what they were doing. Perhaps... he smiled lightly. He had a plan. There was a way that he could take her virginity without it hurting so much.

She looked at him and frowned at the smile on his face. "What is that look for?"

He smiled and lifted her into his arms. She held on this time, for Hiei stood up and walked away from the couch. "I have an idea. You said you trusted me. I have a way to test that theory of yours."

Hiei walked to the back of his house, to a back room and she looked at the hot tub that was sitting there. She looked up and seen the open roof, a stained glass roof that let in the light of the moon and the stars that twinkled above. She smiled lightly as he sat her on her feet. With a wave of his hand, several candles were lit and she smirked lightly at him. He smiled, knowing that he was showing off, but it was worth it. He seen her in the light of the moon and the candles around her and swore that he had died and gone to heaven. She was even more beautiful than moments before.

He stepped forward after turning the hot tub on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "The hot water will help ease the pain. It will relax all of your muscles, and make the first time easier for you."

She smiled lightly and nodded to him. "I said that I trusted you, Hiei... And I meant every word."

Hiei smiled lightly at her and leaned towards her, holding her hips to him as he kissed her gently. He knew that going slowly was going to kill him, but he had to, for her. He kissed her harder, feeling her open up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He trailed kisses down her chin to her neck, nipping and kissing lightly, sending shivers down her spine. She sighed lightly as Hiei's hand pulled her long hair to the side, pulling her head to the side as he did so. He kissed the newly exposed skin, feeling her pulse quicken as his lips pressed to her neck. He smiled against her skin and let his hands travel to her hips.

He untied the bow to her dress at her hips, slowly enough to let the backs of his fingers brush against her dress. Aria moaned lightly as his hands released the strings of her dress and traveled back to her neck. She tilted her head forward slightly, allowing his fingers to find the zipper that was hidden behind her hair. Her hands began to move on their own accord, running down his shoulders to his waist. She gripped his shirt and pulled it from the waistband of his pants. As she felt the zipper of her dress slide down her back she shivered, the cool metal dragging down her skin. Hiei smiled as he kissed her chin and then her lips. Once the zipper was down to her hips, Hiei's hands slipped into the open folds and ran back up her bared skin, making her sigh in their kiss, opening her even more for him.

Hiei broke free from the kiss, lifted his arms long enough to let her pull the shirt over his arms and discard it to the floor behind them. His hands returned to her bare skin, however it was her thigh that felt his strong fingers. She gasped lightly as he lifted her thigh, pressing himself closer to her, holding her leg to the side. He kissed her again, and this time she was caught off guard, and had no other reaction other than to wrap her arms around his shoulders to hold onto something. He smirked in the kiss, feeling her unease in having only one foot on the ground. He again trailed kisses down her chin to her neck, letting his teeth nip along the way.

Aria shivered lightly as she felt his teeth against her collarbone. She sighed lightly as her head fell back, sending her hair to brush the back of her knees. Hiei took advantage of the position and wrapped the long hair around his fist and held her head in that position, enjoying the gentle gasp and the tightening of her fingers on his shoulders. But again, Aria's hands started to move on their own, running down Hiei's chest, resting on his biceps there. She felt them bunch under her gentle hands, and she smiled lightly to herself as she flexed her hands, letting her nails scratch the skin above the muscles there. Hiei hissed lightly, surprised that she had found a soft spot on him. He nipped her collarbone a little harder and heard the soft cry escape her lips. He smirked.

"You scratch, I bite," he said lightly to her and released her hair.

She looked at him and smiled seductively. She flexed her hands again, letting her nails scratch him harder. He nipped her again, this time catching her skin between his teeth harder than the last. She cried out again, this time causing his hand to drop her thigh. He reached up and pushed her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to her bent elbows. He moved his hands to her bra, unsnapping it quickly. She shivered, being exposed to him.

Hiei stepped back, pulling her with him, until she was sitting above him on his lap, her knees on either side of him on the edge of the hot tub. He kissed her again, smiling lightly as her hands instantly started to unbuckle his belts. Once they were freed she pulled them out, one by one, tossing them behind her. Hiei slowly trailed kisses to her breast, feeling her heart speed up as he took the right one into his mouth and suckled her. She threw her head back, a moan escaping her lips as he teased her, bringing her closer to him, the grip on her hips tightening. He felt her hair brushing his fingers, and he lifted one just to grip it in his fingers. He switched breasts and she gasped again. He smiled lightly as he suckled harder.

But he knew that he couldn't continue this. It was getting to be too much for him. He wrapped his hands around her rump and lifted her higher up onto his hips. She gasped again, the simple movement sending a shockwave through her to her stomach. He balanced her against him and then used his free hands to begin removing his pants. He stood them both up, letting her feet hit the ground. She let her hands fall to her side, the dress cascading down her body in a river of silk. Hiei watched as the garment hit the floor, admiring the view that he had of her. His pants came off as he stepped to her and wrapped his arms under her legs and lifted her into his arms again. She chuckled lightly, the motion seemed so natural to him, and yet so foreign to her. He walked up the stairs and into the hot tub, settling her into the hot water.

She hissed lightly as the hot water hit her skin, but Hiei held her to him and sat back against the seat. He positioned her legs on either side of him and reached up to kiss her again. The heat of the water almost made her body melt. It was pure heaven to her. She sighed lightly, the sound rippling over Hiei and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was ready, and he was sure that she was as well. His hand slipped around her waist and landed on her inner thigh, right below the apex of her legs. She gasped against his lips as his hand touched her most intimate of places. But he smiled to feel that she did not attempt to stop him, nor did she try to block him in any way. He ran a finger against her core and she gasped again, this time breaking the kiss as she did. He looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"Put your arms around me," he said lightly.

She looked down at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers linking behind his neck. She felt his fingers spread her nether lips and she tightened her fingers together. He shook his head as he felt the tension in her arms on his shoulders. "Don't tense... it will hurt more if you tense."

She nodded and released the tension in her arms, taking a slow breath against him. He smiled up at her and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. He raised his hips up positioned himself at her entrance, his thick shaft touching his spread fingers that were holding her open to him. He let one hand run up her back to hold her in her currant position. She gasped, feeling him insert her slightly. She tensed lightly, but remembered what he had said, letting the tension release again. He slid in further, just a bit before he stopped again, he could feel her virginal wall and stopped for a moment. She tightened her arms around him, leaning closer to him and kissed him lightly. She nodded to him and he pushed, flinching lightly as he heard her cry out as he broke through her innocence. She shut her eyes tightly, a single tear falling from her eye. Hiei turned to the side, kissed it away as he held her there, letting her adjust to the feel of someone inside of her.

When he felt her relax, he pushed in farther, not feeling the tension again, and pressing farther into her, until her thighs were against his and he was sheathed completely by her womanhood. She gasped lightly, feeling so full, the pain was brief, but it quickly faded as she sat there in the soothing hot waters. Hiei waited for a while, feeling her heart beating against his chest, listening to the steady breathing in his ear. He moved slightly, hearing her gasp at the new sensations. He thrust lightly, raising his hips into her and she gasped again.

He smiled lightly against her neck, feeling the change in her voice, the gasps slowly turning to sighs of passion. He thrust again, a little harder, relishing in the sound that rippled over his skin. Hiei moved his hand, moving it to her hips to reposition her onto him. She gasped as he pulled her thighs apart, putting more of her weight onto him. It also spread her more to his thrusts, though gentle as they were, the new position sent pain shooting up her back. She arched her back, once again the pain reaching a newer level of pleasure. Hiei leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling lightly. She threw her head back in a moan at the double pleasure. Her hands slid from around his neck to rest on his shoulders, her palms laying flat against his chest.

Hiei felt his passion warring within him, wanting to take her hard and fast. But he couldn't allow that to happen. She was new to this... and he wouldn't want to lose her to another if he ran her off with his roughness. He grit his teeth, pushing his desire down as he thrust gently into her, letting her get used to the motions. Before he knew it, however, Aria leaned her head forward and leaned it against his forehead. She let her hands move to his face and she pulled him from her nipple. She kissed him on the lips, tasting the chlorine from the waters around them, and pressed into him. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping that he didn't lose control. He thrust again, harder than before, surprised that she met him halfway. She gasped into his mouth, but didn't break the kiss.

Hiei knew instantly that she wanted more, he could feel it in her kiss. He opened his mouth to her, letting her take his tongue with a hungry kiss. He thrust again, harder still and again she met him half way. He continued to thrust, no stopping, for she wiggled against him, letting the passion build inside of her. She broke the kiss, gasping lightly for air as he thrust into her. She leaned against his forehead and what she said to him, nearly took all of his control away from him.

"Faster," she whispered against him, her hands tightening on his chest.

He thrust, harder than intended and she cried out, her fingers tightening on his shoulders, and Hiei flinched. She moved against him whispering for him not to stop. He continued, thrusting into her harder and harder, feeling the fingers on his shoulders tightening with each thrust. Her cries of pleasure becoming increasingly louder, Hiei tightened his arms around her waist. He thrust harder, making her bounce against him, sending shockwave after shockwave up her spine. She arched her back, pushing herself farther onto him, sending him deeper into her.

"Hiei... please..." she said against him. He tightened his grip on her waist once again, knowing that losing control was near for him. He strained to control the meaner side of him... but he couldn't. Her thrusts against him broke through his restraint and sent him over the edge. He took her left nipple into his mouth, suckling hard. She gasped as the thrusts came again and again, harder and faster with each thrust. She cried out with each thrust, the sensations that ripped through her were beyond compare. She gasped for air, for suddenly she felt a tight constriction on her lungs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling Hiei switch nipples, not letting her out of his grasp. She tensed lightly, feeling his teeth pulling on the tightened little bud. She threw her head back, moans and groans of pleasure echoing off the walls of the room. Her eyes caught sight of the moon in the glass above her and she stared for a moment. She could almost feel herself getting closer to it, the bright orb in the sky.

"Ah... Hiei..." she groaned lightly as she laid her head against his shoulder, her vision suddenly blurred and white lining her sights. She felt a heat pool in her stomach and she cried out, shivering as she felt the fire there spread. Hiei knew she was close to release, he pulled her nipple from his teeth and he looked up at her.

"Inside or out?" he asked, his voice strained.

She looked at him and gasped again, his thrusts sending more fire to the pool in her stomach. He seen the slight confusion on her face. He smirked lightly. "I'm going to come... inside or out?"

She groaned lightly, the question one that her sisters had warned her about. They had always told her not to let a man cum inside of you, for that was a mistake waiting to happen. A child out of wedlock was a bad thing to their family... but when she answered... she threw everything that her sisters had told her out the door. "In... Ah... inside..."

Hiei smiled lightly, knowing what she was thinking. He knew that there was that risk, but hey, there was ways to prevent it after the fact. He moved his hands to her hips and thrust again, harder than before. She screamed lightly, the sound sending Hiei over the edge again, this time taking her with him. He came and she followed right behind him. She moaned lightly, as she felt his warm seed filling her, but the shivers and rippling of sensations coursing through her veins was more than she could handle. She cried out, the convulsions taking hold of her, as she felt Hiei thrust several more times, making her cry out again and again. Hiei tightened his grip on her hips as the convulsions repeated their courses through her body.

She collapsed against him and panted lightly. Her arms went limp and fell from around his neck until they rested on his arms. She felt her heart racing against Hiei's chest and she smiled lightly, for she could feel his too. Her head rested on his shoulder and Hiei smiled lightly as he kissed her forehead. He sighed lightly, knowing that for sure, he hadn't hurt her, for the blissful thoughts in her head were enough to confirm his suspicions. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as her slight convulsions continued to rack her body.

"It... it didn't hurt... nearly as much as everyone says..." Aria said lightly against him. "You were right... the warm waters did help."

Hiei smiled lightly against her forehead. "I am sorry if I hurt you."

Aria sat up against him, suddenly realizing that he was still inside of her, and felt another wave of convulsions course down her back. She shook her head and looked at him. "You didn't hurt me, Hiei. What makes you think that you did?"

Hiei smiled. "I was hoping that I didn't. I am not normally as gentle as I just was. But... I knew that I had to be, for your first time."

She smiled lightly at him. "I think I had more fun towards the end, Hiei."

Hiei smiled again and shook his head. "Everyone normally does."

She leaned back against his chest, snuggling into him and looked up to the glass roof. "You are indeed a magnificent lover, Hiei. I have heard rumors that you were amazing... but amazing doesn't cut it. That was heavenly."

Hiei smiled as he tightened his arms around her. "The others are just jealous. Because you are the only one that has my attention now. And that isn't about to change."

She smiled against his neck. "I am glad to hear that. Because tomorrow night, I am going to make sure that Botawn knows that, and I will be damned that she is going to try to snake her way in between us."

Hiei chuckled. "Jealous much?"

She shook her head. "I am possessive. When something is mine, it is mine. I will tear out the hair of any tramp that thinks otherwise."

Hiei smiled. That was a first. He had never seen that side of her. He had never heard her truly cuss at or about anyone. He liked this new version of Aria. It was peaceful to know that there was someone out there willing to fight tooth and nail for the one that they care about. It was all he was ever looking for. Someone that wanted him for who and what he was, not the image of what they wanted him to be.

He could tell from that tiny statement of hers, that she was never going to try to change him. He smiled as they stared up at the stars in the sky. This was something that he could really get used to.

))_))_

The end of Chapter Three: First Times. I hope you liked. I am looking forward to the next chapters, because Hiei and Aria are not the only couples that get freaky in this story. But the next chapter is gonna really be fun. What will the others think when they really meet the REAL Aria? The possessive and overly protective woman at Hiei's side? And who will win each of the categories of Yusuke's costume contest? Please leave me your comments, and reviews and I will get back to them as soon as I can. So for now I leave you with a pleasant farewell. And a Ta Ta For Now.


	4. Chapter 4: Costume Contest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. Original characters are as follows: Aria (Hiei's girlfriend), Jennifer (Kurama's girlfriend), and Aria's sisters: Harmony, Melody and Gretta.  
**_

_**Now... the day of Yusuke's Halloween Costume Party has arrived and the claws are out. Jennifer and Aria have placed a simple competition on the contest, having a showdown on which will win the best female costume prize. Will Aria win with her seductive costume? Or will Jennifer's sexy and provocative costume take the prize? And what happens when Aria and Botawn have a showdown of their own? Find out... as you read Chapter Four: Costume Contest.**_

))_))_

Hiei sighed lightly as he unlocked the door and pulled it open, frowning that the doorbell rang once more before he had a chance to open it. He pulled it open and smiled lightly to see Aria's sisters Harmony and Gretta standing there. He stood to the side and let them in, carefully avoiding the large makeup box that they each carried. Aria looked up from the kitchen and smiled lightly at her sisters. She was in the middle of cooking a light lunch for them all before the party tonight, and she turned back to her meal. Hiei smiled lightly, he had a feeling that her sisters were not as dumb as they appeared to be.

Gretta and Harmony exchanged a glance at each other then turned to Hiei with a sly smirk on each of their faces. Gretta chuckled lightly as she held out a long plastic covered costume. "For you, Hiei. I am really hoping that you will reconsider the makeup."

Hiei frowned at her and shook his head as he took the bag from her hand. "No thanks."

"Hiei, come on," Harmony said as she looked at him. "Aria will be wearing golden markings on her body... at least let us do that much. It will add to each of your costumes."

Hiei frowned but a quick glance at Aria gave him no choice. She smiled lightly at him as she walked over to the cabinet. Gretta leaned back and seen that Aria was only wearing one of her long night shirts. She smirked and knew that her little sister had Hiei in the bag. Hiei sighed lightly and shook his head.

"Only on my arms," he said and Gretta shook her head.

"You will have matching markings," she said triumphantly. "And you will win that costume because you two will be stealing the hearts of all those that attend the party."

Hiei looked at Aria for help, but unfortunately she had her back turned at the moment. He frowned and shook his head. He had a feeling that he had truly bitten off more than he could chew with the older sisters. Had Aria not told him that they had both went to school for designs of costumes and sets for plays... and that they REALLY wanted to help... he never would have agreed to this. Aria snickered lightly from the kitchen, and without looking at her, he knew for a fact that she was snickering at him. He shook his head again and walked to the bedroom. He sat the costume on the bed and walked back into the kitchen to see that Gretta and Harmony were now sitting at the bar across the counter from where Aria was making four salads.

"So..." Harmony turned to Gretta. "Please tell me you remembered to bring the shimmery silver. They can't go without it."

Gretta smiled lightly to her sister. "Of course I brought it. Along with the midnight raven and the glittering gold. Do not worry, sis... I remembered what we needed."

Hiei groaned lightly as he joined them. "Why do I get the feeling that you two are going to really enjoy the hell out of this?"

Harmony smiled lightly at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Because we are."

Hiei shook his head and walked to the fridge. He opened the door and reached inside for a gallon of fresh lemonade. He sat the glass gallon on the counter beside Aria and then reached back inside.

"Don't you dare," Aria warned, not even having to look back at him to know that he was reaching in for the pitcher of margaritas that had gone abandoned last night.

Harmony and Gretta smirked lightly as Hiei sighed and recoiled from the fridge, closing it as he stepped away. "You suck."

Gretta chuckled. "I bet she does."

"Gretta!" Aria said. "You have no right."

Gretta recoiled from her little sister, seeing the large knife that she had in her hand, and she for one knew that Aria was not afraid to use it. Hiei smirked lightly, perhaps she was feisty before they got together. Gretta seemed to think she was dangerous. And Harmony refused to say a word... but why? He shrugged as he sat two glasses in front of Harmony and Gretta, then handed them the pitcher.

The four of them sat down and ate their lunch. Aria tried to convince her sisters to join them at the party tonight, but the sisters refused. When the meal was through and the dishes were washed, Harmony instructed them both to go change into their costumes while they sat up for the next step.

))_))_

Hiei sighed lightly as he sat back in the chair, Harmony holding his bare arm with one hand while she dipped a tiny paintbrush in a black body paint. He watched as she skillfully painted ancient Greek markings on his arm, ones that easily matched Aria's markings that Gretta was painting onto her sister's skin. He looked over and seen that Aria had her eyes closed, her body calm and still as water. Harmony's grip on his arm tightened and he looked back at her.

"Follow my lead, Hiei," Aria said to him, not moving from her position. "It'll go quicker, I promise."

Hiei seen Harmony nod to him, agreeing with her. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, releasing the breath to calm himself. He felt the brush flow across his skin, tickling slightly as the paint was placed. He thought about what was going to take place that night and smiled lightly. One thing for sure that he knew was going to happen. Botawn was never going to flirt with him again. And Aria had assured him of that. He had seen last night that she was possessive, but tonight he was waiting to find out what she did to protect and conserve what was hers. He found himself drifting farther into thought, inwardly smiling about how she was laying claim to him. He had never had anyone think of him the way that she did.

Hiei was so deep into thought that he had no idea that Harmony had moved from his arm and shoulder to his chest. She felt his heartbeat, feeling the slow steady beat and could feel the utter peace that each beat seemed to release. She smiled lightly as she continued her work, making them both the bells of the ball. She sat back for a moment and looked over at Aria, making sure that the markings were identical. She smiled again and continued on.

After a while, Hiei felt the brush touch his face and he frowned. "I said not the face."

Harmony chuckled lightly. "I promise... I am not painting you up to look like a clown. If you want to pull off a costume like this... you have to look the part. Every picture that I have seen of your character have the same markings. And I will be darned if I leave them out. Just trust me."

Hiei sighed lightly and sat still, feeling the markings being added to the side of his right eye. It covered most of the side of his face and then it stopped. Harmony sat back and examined her work. She sat her brush down and then picked up another. She dipped it into another color and outlined the first color with it. After she was done she smiled and sat her brushes down. She placed her hand under Hiei's chin and moved it to the side.

"All done, Hiei," she said lightly and his eyes opened instantly.

He blinked... hating the contacts that Gretta had put into his eyes. The were bugging him, but Aria assured him that they would feel better after a little bit. Harmony stood up and started to clean off her brushes. Hiei looked at the counter and seen that there three different colors opened. Silver, black and gold... he frowned again... he stood up and walked into his bathroom off the kitchen. He looked into the mirror and examined what he had just gone through. He held out his arms and seen the black and gold markings on his arms and shoulders. He looked at his neck and seen the shimmering silver marking that wrapped most of his neck and continued to his chest. He seen the design and had to smile. It wasn't too bad... he could get used to it. But he knew for sure... he was never going to be put into this position again.

He seen Aria appear in the mirror beside him and looked at her. She smiled at him and turned him around, the golden markings on her hands almost too hard to miss. She looked him over and smiled again. "You are extremely handsome, Hiei. I like it."

Hiei smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

They walked out of the bathroom and seen Harmony and Gretta packing up their kits. They turned to the couple and Gretta smiled brightly. "Wow! If you two do not win for best couple... then I am going to hurt the judges. They simply cannot pass up the prize to anyone else."

Harmony nodded. "You know, Aria... you have grown up so much. I mean I remember when the only painting I ever had to do was butterflies on the side of your face because the only thing that you wanted to be was a princess or a fairy. Now look at you. You are stunning."

Aria smiled and nodded to her sister. "Thank you both again. I don't know if we would have been able to pull this off without you guys."

Gretta smiled and they picked up their kits. "Just hope that Melody isn't making Jennifer look as gorgeous."

Aria frowned. "Jenny asked Melody to paint her?"

Gretta frowned. "Oops... I wasn't supposed to mention that."

Aria shook her head. "That sneaky bitch!" she said lowly. "How dare she ask one of MY sisters to aid her in beating me!"

Gretta smiled and shook her head. "She doesn't stand a chance. I know what she is going as, and that is why I gave you these costumes instead of the king and queen of the night that you wanted."

Aria frowned. So her sisters were aiding her in winning. As it goes... she had no clue what Jenny was going to go as... nor Kurama. They had been as secretive as she and Hiei had been. But they were going to find out very soon.

))_))_

Kurama smiled as he and Jennifer stepped up the steps to Genkai's temple. Kurama looked at her and chuckled. "Having second thoughts about your costume?"

Jennifer smiled lightly. "Not exactly. Just upset that it was colder than announced. I mean I am not wearing very much here and I can feel the cold in places that DO NOT need to be cold."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "You are not the only one, babe."

Kurama pushed open the door of the temple and sighed lightly. The crowd was not as big as he had expected. He looked around the room... seeing mummies and goblins, witches and animals around the room. He smiled. They were the first Egyptians to get there. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hiei and Aria were going to be the same, considering Gretta and Harmony were not able to help them with their costumes because they were already helping Aria and Hiei. However, they had not told them what they were going to be, yet, they had told Harmony. Perhaps Harmony would have told them what they were going to be. But then... Harmony had failed to give up Hiei's secret.

Yusuke walked up to them and laughed. "Wow! Sexy and sexier!" he said and looked over Jennifer.

She was basically wearing a two piece bikini with black tassels flowing to the floor along the entire thing. He could see black Egyptian symbols covering his arms and legs, and even her face and chest. He whistled lightly. "Trying to give someone a heart attack, Jen?"

She blushed lightly. "Not really."

Kurama smirked. "Just me. No one else."

Yusuke turned to the redhead... except his red hair was now jet black, straightened, and flattened against his back. He was only wearing a tunic that wrapped around only one shoulder and similar markings littered his chest and exposed arm. "Let me guess... Cleopatra and Ramsis."

Kurama shook his head and flipped the mask from the top of his head. "Cleopatra and Ra."

Yusuke smiled and nodded. "Gothcha. The table over there have sign in sheets for the contest later on tonight. Then the drinks and food of course. Have fun you guys."

"Wait... Yusuke... what are you supposed to be?" Jennifer asked as she looked over his costume.

Yusuke smirked. "I am simply a ninja. A white ninja."

Jennifer smiled lightly and shook her head. There were no such things of white ninjas. "You are a controversy waiting to be heard."

Yusuke smiled and nodded. "That's the point."

))_))_

Hiei pushed open the door to the temple. The party had already started, and they smiled, making it a point to be a little late. Aria adjusted her costume and Hiei escorted her into the temple. Genkai stood there and smiled as they came in, but her eyes went wide seeing their costumes. Her shocked expression was priceless. Yusuke seen them and hollered that they had finally made it... causing everyone in the room to turn and look at them. Aria found Jennifer and Kurama and seen Jenny's jaw hit the floor. She smiled freshly at her as she and Hiei walked into the room, watching the entire room stare.

Yusuke walked over to them and stopped. His jaw hit the floor and Hiei smirked. Bulls-eye. It was the exact reaction that they wanted EVERYONE to have. And then his eyes found Botawn standing there as a Pink Queen. She frowned at the couple. She shook her head and took a drink of her green bubbling potion in her hand. She turned and walked away, making Aria smile to see her go.

"And.. who are you two supposed to be?" Yusuke asked finding his voice.

"I am Apollo, God of the Sun," Hiei said proudly.

"And I am Aphrodite. Goddess of the Purest Beauty," Aria said proudly.

Kurama and Jennifer shook their heads, they were actually jealous. And Aria could tell, Jenny had a sarcastic look on her face when she looked at her. Yusuke smiled with a nod. "Extremely sexy. Both of you."

Hiei's costume was opened at the chest, revealing the black and silver markings across his chest, but the ones on his arms were slightly covered by the golden robe that hung professionally off his shoulders. It was all tied together by a stunning silver and gold sash. His face even held the markings of a god and Yusuke shook his head. Everyone had really gone all out on this party.

He turned to Aria and she lifted her nose to the sky, letting him examine the costume, much to Hiei's disapproval. The silk was so soft it was almost see through. It hung from her shoulders exposing most of her collarbone, littered with gold markings outlined in black. It draped over her breasts exposing a lot of cleavage. The markings traveled down until the disappeared unto her dress that was tied together in the same gold and silver sash that Hiei wore. Her arms were decorated with golden markings, again outlined in black and silver, all the way from her neck to her fingernails. The dress opened at the shoulders, a giant slit holding the sleeves open until a tiny cuff at her wrist.

Yusuke shook his head. He pointed them both to the table to sign in for the contest later and then headed off for some fun. Hiei and Aria signed into the contest and then sought out Kurama and Jennifer.

"Brava," Jennifer said as she took Aria by the hand and spun her around to examine the costume. She even happened to notice the cut out around the hips, exposing her panty line and smirked approvingly. "Sexy, I must say."

Kurama nodded and shook his head. "I had no idea that you two were going to come as Gods. Everyone was thinking that it was going to be something dark. And low and behold, you two are the epitome of light."

Aria smiled lightly. "And a handsome Ra you make, Kurama. Not many people would choose the God of the Underworld, but then again... it is Halloween."

Hiei smirked, feeling Botawn watching him from somewhere in the room. Aria must have felt it too, for she wrapped her arm around him and he pulled her closer. Kurama was already holding onto Jennifer as she was not very clothed. Aria glanced over her shoulder and frowned at Botawn, for she seen her approaching. Kurama and Jennifer seen her coming and swallowed lightly. "Uh- Oh... trouble approaches four o clock, Hiei."

"I see her," Aria said and squared her shoulders as the queen of pink came to stand in front of her. "How can I help you, Botawn?"

Botawn looked at her and shook her head. "You can't help me at all, wench. I need to speak to Hiei."

"Ouch..." Jennifer said lightly, flinching as the energy suddenly changed.

Kurama sighed lightly, knowing that this was going to happen. EVERYONE knew that Botawn had the BIGGEST crush on Hiei and he never once returned her feelings. But Kurama seen Aria and he had to step back himself. The look on her face was not the look of a woman to be trifled with.

Aria blinked at the taller woman. "What did you call me?"

Botawn looked at her. "Excuse me, let me use a term that you might be more accustomed with... how about... TART."

The entire room was suddenly staring at her, for she had said this quite loudly, and several of them were whispering "Showdown.."

Aria tensed and Hiei frowned as he turned to Botawn. "Back off Botawn..."

But Aria had her hand up... "Did you seriously just call me a tart?"

Botawn smirked, "Tart doesn't ring a bell... hmmm... how about trollop, tramp, skank... anything clicking for you yet?"

Aria felt her hands tighten at her side, and Hiei felt them too. He looked at her hands, seeing that her once golden knuckles were actually white. He put a hand on her shoulder but Aria said something before he could pull her back.

"The only Tramp and Trollop that I see in this room are standing right in front of me," Aria snapped, crossing her arms in front of her. "Take a hint and walk away before you say something that is really gonna piss me off."

Botawn smirked again and squared her shoulders to the shorter woman. "You listen to me, you tiny little bitch... you think that you can come into town and steal any man that comes to you with a smile? You are wrong. You are an outsider... a fake and your collections at the museum... are a joke. I could find each of those items at any local treasure shop for a tiny price. You think that you are such a clever girl, forging your authenticates so that you can sell a piece of crap for quadruple the profit..."

Before another word was said, Botawn actually hit the floor and Aria stood over her, her flattened hand to one side. The entire crowd gasped, the speed and velosity of the slap left the entire room speechless. Hiei blinked, he hadn't even seen her hand move. And Aria stood there, ready to strike again as Botawn stood back to her feet. Botawn actually wiped the blood from her lip and looked at the woman before her.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Botawn said viciously. "I work for Koenma and I will report this! I will see you behind bars, just you wait!"

Hiei frowned and shook his head as he crossed his arms. "I work for him as well, and I seen it as a totally justifiable attack, considering you were antagonizing her."

Kurama stepped forward. "I second that."

Botawn looked at them. "I will have both of your badges for this! This is bullshit!"

"What is bullshit, is you Botawn!" Aria snapped, causing the woman to flinch, for her voice was a lot darker than any had heard before. "You are just a jealous slut that thinks that she owns ANY man that she considers hers. Well I am here to tell you that you are wrong. Hiei is **MY **boyfriend and I will be DAMNED if you even THINK about coming near me or him again. Next time, you won't get back up, and that is a promise!"

Kurama and Jennifer blinked, and Hiei smiled lightly. That was his woman and he was more proud to say that than anything. Botawn blinked at her... stunned into silence. "That voice... I've heard it before."

"It's the voice of our ancestors," a voice called from the back of the room.

The crowd parted and Harmony, Gretta and Melody walked up to stand beside Aria. Aria smiled lightly as she crossed her arms. "You know exactly who we are."

Botawn suddenly stepped back. The four of them together like this... there was no mistaking it. "The Romanov sisters!"

The entire crowd gasped. The reputation of the Romanov family was legendary. They were descendents of the first and the original Amazon women. Their bark and their bite were equally dangerous. Hiei blinked... he had been dating her for four months and not once had he even asked her last name...

Aria stepped forward, not needing her sister's help. Botawn focused on her and swallowed lightly. Aria smirked. "Now it does seem that I have made myself clear to you. I suggest you take a hike and move on!"

Botawn stared at her for a moment and then stepped back, almost tripping on her costume. Aria sighed lightly as she relaxed her stance, her palm still stinging from hitting the blue haired bimbo so hard. Hiei stepped up to her as she shook her hand. He caught it and looked at it, frowning to see it so red. Aria pulled it out of his hand and shook her head. "It'll be fine."

The party very slowly started to resume. But Harmony, Gretta and Melody did not move. Neither had Kurama and Jennifer. They were still stunned to have learned who they were. Kurama swallowed lightly and shook his head. This was not how he had thought this night would go.

Hiei looked at Aria and smiled lightly. "Aria Romanov huh?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Yes, Hiei. The youngest of the Romanov family. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't think of me as me and would just instantly assume that I was a raging, psychotic bitch."

Hiei shook his head. "Never."

Harmony smiled. "The four of us are different from the rest of our family. We don't share in the values and views of our ancient history. Hence the reason the four of us work in trading and collecting rare and unusual items."

Hiei shook his head. "Thanks, Harmony... I didn't need your help."

Aria sighed lightly and shook her head. "This was a bad idea. I told you that the two of you should have come with us."

Harmony shook her head. "You face your problems on your own. Botawn trying to take YOUR man is YOUR problem, not ours. We came because we felt how pissed off you were getting. That is why we came."

Kurama frowned. "The four of you can feel each others emotions?"

Melody smiled lightly. "Only certain ones. Anger is easiest for us to feel, since it is naturally the strongest one that runs through us. We can't feel certain emotions from the others, like love or passion, or sorrow or even happiness. It is the deeper feelings that we can feel."

Harmony turned to Aria. "Like confusion and worthlessness. Two emotions that shouldn't be coming from you."

Aria turned away from her sister and walked out of the room, crossing her arms as she walked into the cold night air. Hiei came up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she sighed lightly. He knew that if she spoke first then he was never going to get this off his chest.

"Aria, listen to me," Hiei said and turned her to face him. "I am begging you, do not beat yourself up about this. If there is anyone to blame it is Botawn. She is the one that had ruined the night for you. I came here with you tonight because I wanted to see you shine beside me. I wanted to come here with you so that we could show the world that we were serious about each other."

She shook her head and looked away. "How can you say that after I lied to you about who and what I really was?"

Hiei shook his head. "Because I don't care. I fell for who I met, the shy new girl in town that had the cutest smile that I had ever seen. And I would give anything to see that smile right now."

Aria shook her head, no smile coming forth. "I lied to you... Hiei.. you don't know who I truly am!"

Hiei growled. "It doesn't matter to me!"

Harmony looked at the balcony and frowned. But the voice wasn't one of harshness. She shook her head. "That girl can be a royal pain in the ass when she wants to be."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "That is one thing that EVERYONE has seen."

Hiei sighed lightly. "I don't care who your ancestors are, I don't care that you are the youngest of a race that was wiped out because of their dark powers and abilities. I care about you... Aria, I fell for you. The one that laughs at my stupid jokes, who thinks that my collection is the best one around when I know that it is not. I fell for you not knowing about your history. I DO NOT CARE."

Aria looked at him and sighed lightly. "I'm not who you think I am, Hiei. I really am dark."

Hiei shook his head. "No you are not. I know that for a fact."

Aria frowned, "Oh, yeah... and how is that?"

Hiei held out his arm. "Because the dragon in my arm stopped hurting the moment that I met you. When I meet a demon with a dark purpose in life, my arm starts to burn from the inside. When I met you... it stopped. I was able to bring it forth and control it. All because I met you. You are the peace that I was looking for in my life. Your energy is coexisting with it, not feeding it."

Aria looked at him and considered what he was saying. He had told her that it was an uncontrollable thing. That it hurt him badly when he used it... but to hear that it stopped when she met him... that was unreal. Her kind have always had dark powers... why was she different?

Hiei heard Yusuke pull out his microphone and start talking into it, getting ready for the announcement of the winning costumes. Hiei sighed lightly and looked at Aria. Aria looked at him and gave him a tiny smile, not a full smile, but one that was going to have to do for now... for she had some things to take care of later on when she got home.

He smiled and led her back into the room, standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Yusuke looked onto the sheet of paper.

"Alright, shut up and listen up," he said into the mic. "The winner of the Best Couple's prize of a relaxing spa day for two goes to..."

The dj played a slight drum roll and then stopped as Yusuke announced the winner. "Kurama and Jennifer for best portrayal of Cleopatra and Ra," he said. "Come on up here."

The crowd applauded as Kurama and Jennifer made their way up to the stage to stand beside him. Yusuke handed them an envelope and smiled as he went back to the paper in front of him. "Alright... the next category... Best Female prize of a two hundred dollar shopping spree at any location... goes to... Aria for best portrayal of a Goddess of beauty."

Hiei smiled down at her as he seen that full smile that he was waiting for. She made her way to the stage and took the envelope that she was handed, standing beside Kurama and Jenny. Harmony smiled as she clapped and leaned next to Hiei. "How long are you going to hide the fact that you manipulated the judges from her?"

Hiei smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Uh huh, sure you don't," she said sarcastically as she stood back up straight.

"Now... the winner of the Best Male prize of two hundred dollars in cash goes to... figures... Hiei for best portrayal of a God of the sun," he said and smiled as he looked down at the crowd.

Hiei frowned lightly as he walked up to the stage. He hadn't manipulated that. But he glanced over his shoulder at Harmony and seen her wink at him and shook his head. That witch... manipulated him as the winner. Huh, funny she would accuse him and yet do the same thing.

Yusuke handed him the envelope and hugged him lightly. "You owe me."

Hiei smirked and stood beside Aria. She cast him a sideways glance and shook her head. "You cheat."

He smirked and shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Suurrre," she said sarcastically. "I can hear my sister from here. And I know that you manipulated the judges."

"Only for you," he said lightly, taking her hand into his and kissing it gently.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and smirked. "I guess the best woman won."

Aria shook her head. "I just wanted to see what you could come up with."

Jenny frowned as she turned to Aria... stopping dead when she seen Aria holding out the envelope. "What are you doing?"

Aria smiled lightly. "I told you... I wasn't aiming to beat you... I was only helping out a friend."

Jenny spun and seen Kurama smiling lightly, "Thank you Aria."

"You sneaky sons of a bitches," she said lowly and yanked the envelope from Aria's hand, causing Aria to chuckle. "I came here dressed like this to freeze my tits off and it was all a sham! You really suck!"

Hiei, Aria and Kurama chuckled lightly as the four of them walked off the stage and went on with the party.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Four: Costume Contest. BOMBSHELL! Major plot twist. Sorry for the confusion. I know Romanov is a Russian name... but I couldn't think of anything exotic for an Amazon... so ... there you go.. So the costume contest was just a set up for Kurama and Jennifer. What will happen for them? Find out in later chapters. But First... what happens when the assassin changes his killing methods? And what will happen when Hiei and Kurama are put into the line of fire and used as bait? Please leave your comments and reviews and I will get to them soon. Ta Ta For Now.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes To The Case

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. My original characters are as follows: Aria and Jennifer (Hiei and Kurama's girlfriends) and Aria's sisters, Harmony, Melody and Gretta.  
**_

_**Now the costume party revealed more than just the sexy sides to our couples. It brought them all closer and made their bonds of friendship even tighter. However, not everything was going to be smooth sailing once the four detectives return to work the following Monday. What happens when the assassin decides to change his method of killing? And what will happen to Kurama and Hiei when Koenma realizes that he can no longer sit back and watch the body count rise waiting for the assassin to make a mistake? Find out as you read the next chapter of Assassin. Ladies and gents... I give you Chapter Five: Changes To The Case.**_

))_))_

Koenma looked at the four detectives sitting at their desks. They certainly had a rough weekend, and it seems that they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Both Kurama and Hiei had red puffy eyes above their dark bags under the eyes. Yusuke was holding an ice pack to his forehead and Kuwabara was leaning on his desk, sleeping soundly. Koenma shook his head as he walked over to them all and sat a new file in front of each of them.

"We have a problem," the little lord of the Spirit World said to them. "There has been two new assassinations and these ones are a doozy."

Kurama and Hiei opened their files, and recoiled as they seen the top crime scene photo in the file. "This can't be the same person. The Assassin that we are following has never stabbed anyone before. The attack has always been an ambush to snap the neck. What made him change?"

Koenma shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. But these two men were friends, their bank accounts were minimal and this time, the assassin left something behind. A message for the detectives to read, written the blood of the victims."

Hiei pulled out the picture of the message in blood on the brick wall of the alley where both men were killed. "To the detectives following me. Your time is almost up, for my list is almost done. Ten more will fall, then I will disappear into the wind. Let's see how good you really are."

Kurama shook his head. "This is absurd... he has never left a message before, and never were two men killed at the same time. I mean same day maybe, but never the same time."

"That is not the part that I am worrying about, Kurama," Hiei looked at the names of each of the victims. "These guys were the adult children of cops. A detective Holloway and a Sargent Humphrey from the Makai Police department. Both were killed only a block from the police station. If he is willing to kill the descendents of two cops... that close to where their dads worked... who else is on his list? And how are we going to find him before the body count goes even higher?"

Kurama frowned. He had not thought about that. Koenma cleared his throat. "I have made a decision. I need you, Kurama and Hiei, to go under cover for me to find him. I don't care what you have to do, he must be found. Lie, cheat, steal... whatever it takes... I want this bastard found before he can get to anyone else."

Kurama and Hiei sighed heavily. "How long do you expect us to go under cover for?"

"As long as it takes, that means no contact with me, no contact with your loved ones and no contact with the rest of the team," Koenma said. "This case has gone on far too long, and the death toll will add another ten before he is done. I need him found and caught before that number reaches zero and he is lost to us forever."

Kurama and Hiei groaned. They had been dropped into a situation like this before, infiltrating a slave trading ring, but back then neither of them had a girlfriend. Hiei shook his head. "How do you expect us to not have ANY contact with our girlfriends Koenma? That is a bit harsh."

"Harsh, but necessary," Koenma said and took out a new folder, holding it out for the two demons that stood in front of him. "I will grant the two of you each two days with your girlfriends... but contact must cease with them after that... until that sick bastard is caught."

Kurama and Hiei nodded, taking the file from Koenma. "These the new identities?"

Koenma shook his head. "He already knows that you are after him, he must be watching the investigation. So I see no point in you really hiding from him in plain sight. I have something else that you two will most likely need."

Kurama opened the file and smiled lightly as he pulled out a piece of paper that was noterized and signed by Koenma and King Enma himself. "You are granting us Diplomatic Immunity. And access to any and all top secret files in the police department."

Koenma nodded. "The immunity is exactly that. Protection in case things go south. And the access to top secret and classified information is merely a way to extend your knowledge on the case."

Hiei smirked. "So basically you just handed us a free ticket to kill in necessary?"

Koenma nodded. "If necessary, yes. But I want him alive, so that he can serve the rest of his rotten life in prison."

Kurama shook his head. "I highly doubt that he will come quietly. Not after twenty five killings, possibly thirty five all together."

Koenma shrugged his shoulders. "Then you have my full permission to shoot to kill. No charges will be brought against you should you decide to make that kind of call. That is my guarantee. And my father's."

Kurama and Hiei sighed heavily and headed home to their girlfriends. Both demons knew that their women were not going to take the news very lightly, and Kurama knew that they had to tred lightly, for if the assassin was watching their every move... they could possibly use the girls to his advantage, and come after them.

))_))_

"Tell him that you can't do it, Kurama," Jennifer begged the red head when he informed her of his new mission. "How the hell can he possibly ask you and Hiei to go after this psychopath alone? With no backup?"

Kurama sighed lightly. "Jen, you must understand... if we sit back and do nothing, the assassin can disappear without a trace until his services are brought back into play. I can't sit back and watch ten more innocent people die for the whim of a madman. I just can't... and to think that he could possibly get away with it and move to another area to kill again? No. I just can't."

Jennifer crossed her arms and shook her head. "This is not fair, Kurama. No contact for as long as it takes to either track him down and bring him in... or until the ten people die and he disappears? Who knows how long it will take... and that isn't fair to us."

Kurama wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist. "I know, Jen... but you have to trust me. Hiei and I work better alone, no humans to keep an eye on... just the two of us, working as a team to bring him down. We will find him, I promise."

Jennifer gripped Kurama's shoulders, tears streaming down her face. "But at what cost, Kurama? I don't want to see you get hurt. I would die if anything happened to you."

Kurama smiled lightly and tightened his grip on her waist. "Nothing will happen. I promise. And Hiei will be there with me, our bond of friendship will be our safety net. Neither of us will let anything happen to the other."

Jennifer shook her head into his shoulder. "I have no choice but to trust you and Hiei... but I fear the worst, love. I can't lose you. Not now."

Kurama shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You won't. I promise."

))_))_

Aria shook her head and looked down. "You can't do this, Hiei. Please, I beg of you... go back to Koenma and tell him that you can't do this."

Hiei shook his head and sighed lightly. "I can't Aria, and you know that I can't. This case has gotten worse and I fear that if we sit back and do nothing... then someone more important and more valuable to the Spirit World will be killed. Someone that will effect the entire nation, and I can't sit by and wait for that to happen."

Aria wiped the tears from her face. "Hiei, please... this is above you and Kurama. There is no way that the two of you can pull this off."

Hiei smiled lightly at her and pulled her into his arms, folding her against him until her cheek rested on her shoulder. "I will come back to you, Aria. I promise you that. My heart and soul is here with you. And it always will be."

Aria felt the tears flow from her eyes at Hiei's words. "I love you, Hiei. I don't want to lose you."

Hiei wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the bridge of her nose, slighting catching the tears that fell from the corner of her eye. "I love you too, Aria. But this is something that I have to do. I will come back... and when I do, I am going to take an extended vacation, and you and I are flying to Jamaica. Just the two of us sitting on white sandy beaches, relaxing in the sun all day, not a care in the world. And this is my promise to you. I will come back, and we will be together. I promise."

Aria smiled against him, Jamaica did sound heavenly. She had always wanted to go to the human world to see the exotic island of Jamaica. She sighed heavily and shook her head, "If you do not come back, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Hiei smiled and tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Deal."

))_))_

Two days later, Kurama and Hiei sighed as they stepped into the hotel room. Koenma set them up in the center of the assassin's killing grounds and gave them the maps that showed where he had killed each victim. Hiei looked at the map, and sure enough... they were smack dab in the middle of it all. He was nervous... for he wanted to find the creep and kill him, but he knew that a professional assassin was no demon of fuck with. They were born and bred to kill, it was in their blood. They train from young ages, three and fours years old is when they start. Hiei had come across a few in the past, and he was one to testify to their power. He had seen it first hand, and he knew that they were deadly in all aspects of their careers as professional killers.

"So, Kurama... where do you suggest we start?" Hiei asked as he sat his duffel bag onto the bed beside the window. "Research, or hitting the street."

Kurama sighed lightly and shrugged his shoulder. "Either way... we are going to get the same result... nothing."

Hiei smirked. "Yeah... but this is our job. And we don't have a choice. We can't sit back and let him continue to murder people that are innocent."

Kurama nodded and sat on the edge of the bed closer to the door and shook his head. "I know that but there has been something bugging me... every single one of the victims... they were all male... what did this person have against men?"

Hiei shrugged and turned to look out the window at the bustling city that was the uptown Makai. "Who knows... perhaps he was stabbed in the back by a man and now he is using an assassin kill off ones that he feels are similar to the one that hurt him..."

Kurama shook his head. "I can see your point, Hiei. But think about this. The message was clear about the list almost being completed. If he was out for revenge... why would he have a limit to the amount of people he could kill? What is the mastermind behind the assassin's end game? Is it power that he wants?"

Hiei turned to him and frowned. "Do you think that it is power that he is after?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know. But if he does want power, there are only a few people around here that would change the shift in balance. Koenma and Enma are the main two, and they are safely back at the castle where they are surrounded by armed guards twenty four seven. But then there are minor lords that can cause a shift in the balance as well. Lord Yomi to the north, Lord Murkoro to the south, and Lord Raizen to the west. If they are on that list... we have to find out if any of them are in town."

Hiei shook his head. "Koenma mentioned that the conference that he was planning to hold with each of them was cancelled with the events of late. He didn't want the assassin to seize the opportunity to end the life of a major lord. So they are safe, for now. But that begs to question... what is his endgame in all of this? I can't seem to wrap my head around it."

Kurama smirked. "Same here. I mean... there is absolutely nothing in common with each of our victims, minus the last two that were best friends and the children of cops. Other than that the similarities end there."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "I say we hit the streets and find out what we can from people. Maybe there was a witness that was too afraid to come forward."

Kurama nodded and the two stood up. It was mid after noon and that would give them a few hours to do what they could.

))_))_

A dark, menacing chuckle bellowed against the rocky walls of the Underworld. Hades stood in front of the Mirror of the Worlds and chuckled as he watched the red head and his shorter companion leave the hotel and walk into the streets of Makai. He shook his head. "There is no greater power than what I get from the fear of those around me."

He watched them go along. He knew that they would get closer and closer to the truth, making his task of sending his assassin out to do so even harder. But it was a risk he was willing to take, for he had no qualms if the assassin was caught. But what was the real kicker to this story that unfolded before him, was they knew the assassin quite well, and his little messenger was able to get away with it, right under their noses. He smirked and held out his arm. He used his long, jagged fingernail to press into his wrist. He traced a line there, smiling as the blood rushed to the surface. He carved a word into his arm, let it bleed and smiled as the word disappeared into his flesh.

"Time to work, my servant of death," he said darkly and knew that the word would reach his assassin and bring the creature to him, without hesitation.

He looked into the mirror again, and watched as his message was received. He smiled as the assassin winced at the pain in the arm. He smiled again as the assassin held out the forearm where the carving was located, standing up and walking out the door. The carving never drew blood on the assassin, however it was painful enough that no living creature could ignore. He smiled again, knowing that his messenger would be here soon. He turned away from the mirror and walked around the jagged rocks of his Underworld lair. He heard the boots approaching before he sensed the energy. He smiled and turned to his assassin.

"You called, sir," a voice rang out.

"I have another name for you," Hades said with a wicked grin. "This one must be quick... for the detectives are getting close."

The assassin sighed heavily. "After this is over with, I am through. I am tired of being sommoned here like a common mongrel."

Hades smirked. "There are ten more names on my list. When they are complete, you will move to another area, and wait for my command."

"That is not what I said. I am through."

Hades frowned and shook his head. "Very well... I will make you a deal. You successfully kill all ten of the names on my list... and I will release you from my services. Permanently. You can go on living your life as an ex murderer and hope that no one discovers your secrets. However, if you fail... I will bring your soul here and it will belong to me forever. Deal?"

The assassin considered his proposal, then smirked. "Deal. But I want the entire list now. Not one by one. I want to get this over with so that I can move on with my life."

Hades smiled and waved a hand in the assassin's direction. "As you wish. But I warn you... you HAVE to completely kill all the names, only then will they disappear from your arm. When they disappear, you are free. So long as they are dead. And you have not been captured yourself."

The assassin nodded, and winced and cried out as the pain burned into the forearm again, this time burning the names of the remaining victims onto the tender flesh. With a growl the assassin stood up and walked from the cave, not even glancing at the new list burning into the sore flesh of the forearm.

Hades smiled and looked back into his mirror. This was going to be fun.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Five: Changes To The Case, BOMBSHELL! Major plot twist. And as you can tell... not one detail about who the assassin is was revealed. Hopefully I can keep that a secret for one more entire chapter. So yes... I am going to leave you guessing as the assassin continues to pick off the names that Hades has assigned to death. So What will happen when Hiei and Kurama catch a glimpse of this assassin as another victim falls? And what will happen when Hiei faces off with said assassin? Stay tuned to find out, next time on Assassin.

Leave me your comments, reviews and requests and I will get back to them as soon as I can. Ta Ta For Now.


	6. Chapter 6: The List Dwindles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within the story. The original characters are as follows... You know who they are by now... Aria, Jennifer, Harmony, Melody and Gretta. **_

_**Now... Hiei and Kurama are in the streets of the Makai looking for more clues and find themselves looking into the same thing that they were staring into at Koenma's office... A whole lotta nothing. However, a visit to the local police station reveals that the death toll is rising, faster and faster as the dead bodies start to pour in. The assassin is raising the stakes, by taking the names off his list, one by one, leaving Kurama and Hiei in the dust. But what happens when they catch a glimpse of the masked assassin? And what happens when Hiei chases him down and comes face to face with the murdering assassin? Will he kill him, or will the truth about his identity force him to retreat? Stay tuned and find out... I give you Chapter Six: The List Dwindles.**_

))_))_

Kurama frowned as he looked over the counter to the young police officer there. "What do you mean there have been two more victims?"

The man across from him nodded. "They showed up this morning, one with a broken neck, the other bludgeoned to death."

"Bludgeoned to death? With what?" Hiei asked.

The man handed him the pictures of the corpse and Hiei grimaced. Kurama looked at the picture and shook his head. "They appear to have been fists. And this was overkill, detectives. The coroner said that the victim was dead after the first few blows... the darker bruises were done after he was already dead. This was a vicious beating, detectives... I would hate to see what he would do if he was cornered."

Hiei shook his head and turned away from the counter. "I will find out for myself. Come on, Kurama."

They walked out of the police station and walked across the street to a little coffee shop there. Kurama sat at a table in the back of the room and sighed heavily. "We have to find this guy. Before the list is finished."

Hiei nodded as the barista came and took their orders. She walked away with a smile, and Hiei sighed lightly. "Did you see that man's bruises? Geez, the kid wasn't joking when he said it was overkill."

Kurama nodded and looked down. "You know... I am almost starting to get the sense that the assassin is taunting us. Waiting until we got close enough to escalate his killings. I mean look at the ones in the beginning... a snapped neck and that was it... now... bludgeoning someone to death with your bare hands? That is the actions of a desperate man."

Hiei frowned. "No..." Kurama looked at him and frowned. Hiei shook his head and stared to the side of the room. "He isn't desperate... he is rushing. Bludgeoning someone to death takes rage and anger, yes... but the attack will only last minutes. It is a blitz attack, one that it doesn't matter who sees or not. It is rushed, the fists fly with incredible speed, and before they know it, the kill is done..."

"What are you trying to say Hiei? That he wants to kill faster to get through the list and disappear?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shook his head with a frown. "I think it is along those lines... but I have a feeling that the mastermind behind the assassin is holding something over his head. I don't know what... but what if... what if finishing the list will release him from the mastermind's services? What if the assassin is rushing to finished the list because he doesn't want to work for him anymore?"

Kurama nodded and shrugged his shoulder. "It could be. I mean, the signs fit... from a snapped neck that required stalking and planning, to a blitz attack that killed a man in a few blows. But that doesn't explain one thing... why would the assassin tell you how many were on his list? You would think that they would want to disappear as soon as they could and not even let anyone know about it. Kill your last victim and then skip town... why tell the people that are after you how many people are left?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows... I will use the Jagan eye tonight... keep watch to find any suspicious movements tonight. We will see where that gets us."

Kurama nodded and they smiled up to the barista as she sat their coffee and doughnuts on the table in front of them. They sat there for a while and drank their coffee, still conversing about how they were going to track the assassin, especially if he was indeed rushing to complete the list.

))_))_

Hades smiled as he looked into the mirror. "I must give you boys credit... you are indeed clever... but until the list is done... the killings will continue and there is nothing that you two can do to stop it."

He watched the detectives finish their coffee and pay the barista. He chuckled as he watched them leave the coffee shop with a new plan in their minds, but his assassin was already two steps ahead of them. The clever demon assassin was waiting for them, hoping that they would come close enough to disable them.

Hades smirked as he watched the scenes unfolding. This was indeed turning out to be a grand idea to use a demon to do his dirty work. But had he thought of this sooner, than he would not have chosen this town. Detectives were indeed smarter than he had thought and now were getting closer and closer to his messenger. Oh, well... he knew for a fact that the assassin would finish the job, for he knew that the pitiful creature longed for freedom, for a life of peace. HA. The thought was laughable to the God of the Underworld. There was no peace in the worlds. Only a false sense of security that was growing weaker and weaker by the year. Soon, he would be able to take control of the three worlds, and then he would take down his treacherous brother, Zeus.

))_))_

A pair of dark eyes narrowed from the trees above the city. The dark figure was clothed all in black, fitted attire. The face was covered by a mask that covered everything from the nose to the neck, tucking into the collar of the tight black shirt. The black hair was held back in a tight ponytail, swaying lightly across the back of the assassin's neck. Those eyes narrowed again, as the red head and his smaller companion walked past the perch from which served as the perfect lookout point. They were both oblivious to the set of eyes staring down at them, so the assassin decided that the time to disable them would have to wait until they got TOO close. With a smirk the figure jumped from the tree, landing on the top of a small shopping malls' roof and walking back. The assassin turned and looked around the back alley of the shopping mall, the next name on the list worked inside. The man was a smoker, and not seeing anyone standing in the front, they must be in the alley.

Indeed there were two men out back smoking a cigarette. But the confuision was this... they both had brown hair and one was shorter than the other. With a sigh, the assassin pulled out a cell phone, pressing a key on the back. A picture was snapped of both of them, the angle perfect for facial recognition. Pressing enter, the assassin crouched down low and waited for the program to identify which one was indeed the target. A moment later, the program on the phone identified the taller of the two as the target. With a hidden smile, the assassin returned the phone to a hidden pocket located on the back of the thigh.

With a well calculated aim, the assassin jumped from the roof, a solid fist striking the shorter man in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground shouting out in pain. A split second look at the man hollering in pain and the assassin kicked him in the side, rendering him unconscious. The assassin turned to the other man, still shocked to see the assassin standing before him. He swallowed lightly, the cigarette falling from his slightly opened lips. "Please don't kill me... I have a wife at home... and two kids..."

The assassin ignored him, and pulled a sword from the hidden sheath across the lean back. The man turned and tried to get away, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He screamed in pain, as he felt the blade pass through his heart, looking down to see it protruding from his chest. He groaned as his life slipped away, the assassin smirking behind him.

The assassin released the man's shoulder, the dead man crumbled to the ground as the sword pulled from his back. The assassin wiped the blood on the man's jacket and placed the weapon back in its sheath. The assassin turned down the alley as fast approaching footsteps were heard coming up from behind.

"Stop right there you sick bastard!" Hiei snapped as he raced up the alley with Kurama following right behind him.

The assassin frowned behind the mask and jumped, hitting the side of the building with one foot and pushing off to get to the roof of the opposite building. Kurama nodded to Hiei, and Hiei took chase, jumping with one leap to the top of the building. He landed with a grunt and looked up quickly, but he searched the rooftops... the assassin was gone. There was no trace of him and he shook his head. He gave up and looked down from the roof, seeing Kurama sitting on his knees next to the man that the assassin had just stabbed with his sword. Kurama looked up at Hiei and shook his head as he felt for a pulse.

"He's gone," Kurama said as he seen Hiei land on the ground beside him. "What about the assassin?"

Hiei shook his head. "Long gone."

Kurama sighed heavily. "How the hell are we supposed to catch this guy if we can't keep up?"

Hiei smirked lightly and shook his head. "Now the Jagan has something to look for. I didn't have any clue what to be looking for. But now I do."

"You saw his face?"

Hiei shook his head. "But the figure alone and the outfit that he wore... It will narrow my search."

Kurama nodded lightly and sighed lightly as he moved to check the other man. He gasped lightly. "Call for help, this one is still alive."

Hiei shook his head and frowned. "I doubt that he was a target. He was just in the way."

"How can you tell?" Kurama asked, looking the man over. "He has a bruise on his neck."

Hiei crouched and lifted the man's shirt, for he was in the fetal position. He sighed lightly and seen the dark bruise on his stomach. "Because... why would a professional assassin kick someone in a non fatal place? You would think that if he was down, the man would have gone for his throat, or at least his spinal chord."

Kurama sighed lightly and shook his head. "You know... sometime you scare me. How did you know what to look for on a victim? I mean sometimes your guesses are uncanny and freaking scary close."

Hiei smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "After hearing the cause of death I simply look at the situation with the most hatred that I can, and determine what I would have done. Sometimes I am right, sometimes I am wrong. But it is just my process, Kurama. To track a killer, sometimes you have to think like one. And I find that more often than not... it is quite helpful."

Kurama smirked and shook his head. "Like I said, sometimes you scare me. But I guess... if it gets the job done at the end of the day... who can complain?"

Hiei smirked as they shook their heads. "Three down... seven to go."

))_))_

The assassin growled lightly to the empty dark. Those detectives had heard the man hollering in pain and came running to help. The bastards had almost caught the assassin. But the assassin shook the covered head. They would not get that close again, and that was one thing the assassin knew for sure. Holding out the exposed forearm, a smile crept across the hidden lips as one of the names burned into the skin there was fading, meaning that there was only seven targets left. Six that needed to be tracked... and a seventh that was well known to the assassin. With no choice but to complete the task, the seventh would have to die, or else the assassin would.

The assassin shook out the hair on his neck and sighed heavily. Having the two detectives in the small town was difficult, but there were other ways of getting to the targets. For certain, two of them were attending a charity ball tomorrow night, and the assassin smiled, for a masquerade ball was the easiest place to hunt. They would be the easiest to pick off, two in one night again, but with a room full of people, killing them both was going to be difficult. However, the assassin was no fool, for after years of training and thousands of kills under that black belt, there were many things that could be done.

With a final shake of his head, the assassin left the tree that was a perch, and headed out to track down the next name on his list, figuring one more tonight couldn't hurt.

))_))_

Two days later, Kurama and Hiei were growing desperate to find the assassin... for he only had four names left on his list. Hiei had found a trace of him on one side of town and soon enough they heard of another murder clear on the other side of town. Kurama decided that it was time for them to get the local police involved. He made a request to the Chief of Police to triple the police officer's presence around the town, working in shifts, not letting a single area in the town go unnoticed.

This clearly disrupted the flow of the dead bodies. Only three in three days. The added police activities clearly got in the way of the assassin's killing spree. Kurama and Hiei found themselves in the middle of town that morning, talking to several of the police officers. They were completely unaware that they were being watched.

From a high tree in the distance, the assassin sat tucked into the tree branch, watching the two detectives continue to blur the events around the city. With a growl, the assassin set off, knowing that the next name on the list would be easy, as long as a diversion could be done. A duffel bag hung from the slim shoulders, and with a hidden smirk, the assassin threw the bag towards the direction of the trees nearby. After a moment, the assassin took off from the hidden perch, watching behind as the police investigated the bag. Seeing that there were two around the bag, the assassin pulled out a cell phone from the back pocket in his pants. With two presses on the keypad, the duffel bag exploded. The two officers were thrown back ten or so feet and the white cloud of smoke instantly surrounded the area.

Hiei and Kurama ran to the aid of the two officers and helped them away from the cloud of dust and smoke, and away from the assassin as the masked figure sped away to find the next target.

))_))_

"The blast was nothing but a distraction," Kurama sighed lightly as he sat on the edge of the hotel bed. "That means that the assassin had to be within a hundred yards of that bomb."

Hiei shook his head as he wiped the black smudges from his face with a washrag that he had grabbed from the bathroom. "That wasn't a bomb. It was nothing but a plastic canister holding beanbags, and smoke bombs. It was only a distraction. What did the Chief say the last victim's address was?"

Kurama opened the folder, which only consisted of one page. Kurama looked at the address and shook his head. "About three miles to the north of the explosion."

Hiei sighed heavily. "Only three names left... what are we going to do, Kurama? This asshole has been three steps ahead of us every step of the way."

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know, Hiei. I really don't. But perhaps us going to the Cancer Research Charity Ball tomorrow night might help us get some more answers. People that knew a few of the victims personally will be there and they have all agreed to talk to us. We have no choice but to wait and see what we can come up with there."

Hiei shook his head. "The last time I went to a party, things went horribly wrong. Remember, Kurama... the whole Aria and Botawn incident? I mean... what if we find out something that we don't want to know there?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "We will have to deal with that later, Hiei. This is something that we both need to do. If we don't... we may never find the answers to the common link between each of the victims. Think about it, Hiei. Connect the victims, find the rest. That will help us both in the future."

Hiei shook his head again. "I still think we should split up. You go to the charity and I will search on the streets."

Kurama sighed. "I promised Jennifer that you and I would be together at all times, that we would both come home safe... are you really going to turn me into a liar?"

Hiei frowned and growled lightly. "These women have made us soft."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "That they have."

))_))_

The End of Chapter Six: The List Dwindles. Alrighty... so the list went from seven to three. The end of the list nears... what will happen when the last three are found, and will Kurama and Hiei be able to reach them before it is too late? Or will Hiei be forced to look the other way... and let the assassin go? Find out later. Please leave me your comments, your reviews and your requests and I will get back to them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and I hope that you are all enjoying. Again, this is my first Mystery, Action story... so I thank you all for your patients. So... Ta Ta For Now.


	7. Chapter 7: Belle Of The Ball

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the original characters within the story. The original characters of the story are as follows: Aria, Gretta, Harmony, Melody and Jennifer. **_

_**Now... it is the night of the Cancer Research Charity Masquerade Ball and Kurama and Hiei find themselves at a large convention center in the middle of town. Due to the killer's activities, the security was increased and the place was actually swarming with them. What will happen at the Ball? And will Hiei and Kurama finally be able to bring the assassin down? And what will they do when they discover that the Assassin is actually one of their own? Find out as you read a dramatic chapter in Assassin. I give you Chapter Seven: Belle Of The Ball. **_

))_))_

Koenma smiled lightly as he stepped from the limo and straightened his tie. He looked up at the convention center and sighed lightly. It was not often that he was able to get out of the office. He and his father were honorable guests here, considering that they made out a monthly check to the foundation to continue their research. He looked behind him as his father stepped from the stretch limo. The King of the Spirit World growled lightly, seeing all the extra security here.

"It is for the safety of all of the guests," Koenma told him. "The assassin is still out there, and according to Kurama he only has three names on the list, and we want to make sure that the people of the party are safe."

"Yeah, yeah," the King grumbled as they walked up the stairs to the convention center.

Kurama and Hiei turned from one of the security guards as they seen Koenma and King Enma approaching. Kurama nodded lightly to the two demon lords, and Hiei sighed lightly. "It is good to see that the assassin has not dampened your spirits tonight, My Lord Enma."

The King looked over the red head and nodded. "It is charity. You should come, through hell and high waters. It is a good cause."

Kurama nodded with a smile. "Indeed. The checkbooks are actually flying already and the ball has only just begun."

Koenma chuckled. "Have the families of the departed come yet?"

Hiei shook his head. "Not yet, but that is why we are out here."

Koenma nodded as he and his father walked into the event. Kurama shook his head as he seen the next limo pull up. The back door opened and he frowned to see a few familiar faces. Hiei groaned as he seen Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina and Genkai step out of the back. The moment Genkai came out of the limo, she instantly started to complain that the group was rather childish.

"That is what happens when you work with children," Hiei said to her as the group met up with them at the top of the stairs to the convention center. "What are you all doing here?"

Yusuke smirked as he wrapped his arm around Keiko who blushed lightly. "We actually donate to the charity ourselves. And by the way, boo... you look smashing in a tux."

Hiei growled at him and clenched his feet. "A room full of people and the king watching will not save you should I decide to kill you tonight."

Yusuke smirked and shook his head. "Lighten up, Hiei. I was only messing with you. But you really do look good in a tux. A lot better than that infernal cloak that you always wear."

Before Hiei could retaliate to the taller human and his woman, they walked into the convention center, followed by the rest of the group. Yukina stopped and gave him a hug, whispering that Yusuke was right about the tux. He smiled lightly to her and nodded. "You looked beautiful tonight, Yukina."

She blushed a bright pink and smiled before she walked into the building in search of her friends. Hiei shook his head. He wished that the assassin would not show up tonight. Not with his little sister there. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed lightly. "Perhaps, Jennifer could keep an eye on her tonight. She donates to the charity, and I am sure that she can keep an eye on her."

Hiei looked up to his long time friend and nodded. "I would appreciate it, Kurama. If he is here tonight, I can only hope that no one gets hurt, especially her."

Kurama nodded with a smile. "I know. Come on, we should head inside. Perhaps we can find the group and have them help us out tonight."

Hiei groaned lightly, but stopped when another limo opened its doors and five VERY familiar women stepped out and looked at the convention center. Hiei felt his heart soar to see the woman of his dreams get out of the car, adjusting the sheer scarf on her shoulders. She met his eyes and a bright smile crossed her lips. Hiei walked down the stairs with Kurama by his side. Jennifer launched herself into Kurama's arms and kissed his cheek several times. "I've been so worried about you. It has been a week or two. I was so scared..."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her long brown hair. "I'm alright. But to keep you safe, you know that I could not contact you."

She nodded to him and sighed lightly as she released him. "I know. I've missed you so much."

He smiled and took her by the hand. "I will see you inside Hiei."

Hiei nodded, but barely heard the red head speak. Harmony and Gretta smiled lightly as Melody and the other two walked up the stairs. They patted Hiei on the shoulder as they went, each knowing that Aria needed a moment alone with him. Hiei stared at her. "You are beautiful, Aria."

She smiled lightly. "Thanks you, Hiei."

Her long, flowing red dress was like a river wrapping around her. She wore her hair up in a bun, with a few long ringlets hanging over her shoulders. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Hiei returned the embrace, by wrapping his arms around her waist and tightening the hug. She smiled as she pulled back, finding Hiei looking her over again. "Your first dance is mine."

"First, there is something that we need to talk about," she replied lightly to him.

He seen her shiver and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go inside, it is quite cold out tonight."

She nodded weakly with a smile as the two of them headed up the stairs, Aria had to pick up the hem of her dress to lift her leg high enough to take each step. Hiei pulled open the door to the convention center and the two of them walked into the room. The group inside was immense. The crowd was larger than either of them expected.

"Its kinda scarey to see so many people here," Hiei said lightly. "Considering they came in only in small groups. I had no idea there was this many people here."

Aria nodded lightly. "Me neither. I was told that it was going to be a small gathering."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders as they headed down the stairs to the main lobby where many of the people were located. "Hiei, we need to talk..."

Aria was cut short when Hiei turned to her and kissed her lightly. She blushed as he pulled back. "First... I have something that I want to ask you."

She smiled lightly and nodded to him. Hiei swallowed lightly and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny little box and crouched onto one knee. Aria's eyes widened as she watched him crouch and pull open the box with both hands.

"Aria, will you marry me?" he asked her.

She placed a hand over her heart as the emotions built. She swallowed lightly as she struggled to control the wild beating of her heart, failing to notice how quite the large group that surrounded them had gone. She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Yes, Hiei, I will."

He smiled up to her and pushed the ring onto her finger, standing up and claiming her lips as his own. The group around them cheered, making them both break the kiss and look around. They seen a few strangers, but the most important people were there, Aria's three sisters, Kurama and Jennifer, Yusuke and the rest of the gang. They were each holding out their champagne flutes, toasting the newly engaged couple. Yusuke clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated Hiei before he went back to work. Aria looked at her sisters and seen them smiling back at her. They also turned and headed into the crowd.

Aria turned to Hiei. "You let everyone else in before us, so that they could all see."

Hiei smiled. "It was the only proper way to propose to someone, love. And besides, I haven't had a chance to ask your sisters, so the least I could do was ask you in front of them."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly before hugging him. "I have a confession to make, Hiei."

He frowned lightly as he pulled her back. "What is it?"

She reached into her little red clutch purse and pulled out a similar tiny box. "They knew that the engagement was going to happen."

Hiei seen the box and frowned at her. "You were going to ask me to marry you?"

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Besides... my honor and dignity and the status of our relationship was on the line."

"Your honor? What does that mean?" he asked, the more he was told, the more questions that it brought to mind.

She smiled at him and leaned up to his ear, "I simply cannot give birth to a child outside of marriage, Hiei."

Hiei pulled back quickly, looking her over, and his eyes rested on her stomach. She smiled lightly and she nodded to him. Hiei swallowed lightly and shook his head. "You're sure?"

She chuckled lightly and nodded. "I am sure, Hiei. Melody is studying to be a doctor. When she examined me at home after I was feeling sick, she ordered me to do a pregnancy test. It was a blood test and therefore... one hundred percent accurate."

Hiei faltered... he didn't know what to do... he had never thought about children in his future. "We're gonna have a baby?"

She smiled lightly to hear the shocked gasp from several people nearby. She hugged him again, and this time, was lifted into the air and twirled around lightly. She laughed lightly, and smiled brightly as she was sat on the ground again. He kissed her lightly and leaned his forehead on hers. Together they shared a moment, too sweet to pull away from, but there were things to take care of here. Aria smiled as she let herself pull from his embrace. She told him that she needed to join her sisters. He nodded to her and watched her go, still shocked that he was going to be a father, and a husband, before the year was out... that was what scared him the most.

Kurama walked up to him and patted him on the shoulders. "A double congratulations, Hiei. You are going to make a great dad."

Hiei smiled nervously. "Thanks for gathering everyone. But you could have emitted Kuwabara and Yusuke."

Kurama shook his head. "They just followed the leaders. But you are welcome, Hiei. You are my friend, I would do anything that you asked... to a certain extent."

Hiei chuckled lightly. There had been a few things in the past that Hiei had asked Kurama to do, and he was flat-out denied and ignored for a few days.

))_))_

As the night progressed, Kurama grew nervous... with so many people, it was hard to see the many different faces and the masks. It was making their job even harder, for they were looking for someone... in a mask. Hiei shook his head from the other side of the room. They were making their rounds, around the rest of the guests passing each other momentarily, reciting what they each saw as a threat. But neither had come to the conclusion that the assassin was here. Until about two hours after the ball started.

A high pitched female screamed at the top of her lungs, her scream echoed off the walls. Hiei was closest and he made his way to the woman as quickly as he could. He seen her sitting on her knees beside the man, who was already turning pale. Hiei cursed lightly as he felt for a pulse... but none was found. Kurama and Yusuke ran down the hall towards him as he straightened up. "What happened?"

"He's here," Hiei said and turned towards them. He lifted his arm and a light static was heard. "Lock it down."

Kurama sighed lightly, for he and Hiei were both wearing the same exact wire. It was a communication device that was a direct line to the police outside. Hiei and Kurama turned from the woman and man there, walked back into the room. Yusuke came as well and watched as the security guards started to close the glass doors that led out of the convention center. Once the doors were closed and locked, three armed security guards stood in front of each one. Yusuke nodded his approval. "Not bad guys... only one problem..."

"Yes, Yusuke, we know that he is still in here with us," Hiei snapped. "That was the point. We can find him here, not out there."

"Can you sense him?" Kurama asked the shorter fire demon.

Hiei shook his head. "No... the panic is starting to set in with many of the guests. We need to have Koenma and Enma talk to the people... explain what is going on. The panic is blurring everything together. I can only feel you and me, and retard back here."

"Hey... I am not a retard," Yusuke snapped to the fire demon. "Take it back, shrimp."

Hiei shook his head. "Never, for it is the truth. Now shut up and let me to my job."

Aria found him from in the crowd and made her way to his side. "Hiei! What is going on here? Why have security refused to let anyone out?"

Hiei took her by the arm and shook his head. "Listen to me Aria, the assassin is still out there... we trapped him in here, making sure that he couldn't escape. Please... go to your sisters... and stay there with them. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I want to stay with you," she protested. "Please Hiei."

Hiei shook his head. "You can't Aria..."

But before anything else could be said, another high pitched scream was heard from the other side of the hall, this time in the middle of the crowd. Aria turned into Hiei's arms, he hugged her lightly and kissed the side of her neck. "I will be back."

She whimpered as he left, and watched as he, Kurama and Yusuke pushed their way through the crowd. She shook her head, and set out into the crowd herself.

Hiei finally got to the man, this one's neck was bleeding profusely. He frowned. How the hell did this happen, and no one saw. He looked around at the crowd and frowned. He straightened up and looked around the large hall. He heard Kurama and Yusuke start to ask the people if they had seen anything. He turned to the woman that had screamed and frowned again as he listened to her.

"I didn't see anything... but all I know... is a young woman... she bumped into him and said that she was sorry for it. The next thing I knew... my husband was on the floor bleeding."

Hiei and Kurama blanched. "A woman? Are you sure, ma'am?"

The woman looked up at them with tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sure... no man can pull off the look that she had. I mean the eyes maybe... but not the rest... and definately not the figure."

Hiei cursed, all this time they had been looking for a man, and to find out that it was a woman. "Can you describe her? Anything at all, the tiniest detail."

The woman sniffled lightly. "She had pretty blue eyes, black hair pulled into a bun with only a few ringlets coming down."

Hiei frowned... no.. it couldn't be. "What color was her dress?"

"Red. A very deep red," the woman said, and Kurama looked straight at Hiei.

Hiei felt his heart sink, the woman had just described Aria. There was no way... Hiei shook his head. "Are you absolutely sure?"

The woman nodded. "I am. I am sure."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. Now that he thought about it... Aria had moved to town after her sisters, right before the killings had started. It would explain why the assassin was always three steps ahead of them... Kurama told Jennifer everything and Hiei told Aria everything... Hiei shook his head, as though a knife was pressing into his heart. He turned to Kurama and seen that sad look on his face.

"She is not the one behind this, Kurama," Hiei stated in a tone that left no room for a response. "All along we have said that there is a master behind the puppet. Whoever is doing this is using her, and that's it."

Kurama nodded lightly, but knowing how smart Aria was... he couldn't put it past her to have manupulated that thought as well. Considering the possibilities... Aria was capable of killing, she was an Amazon, and a Romanov as well. Hiei turned into the crowd but stopped when Harmony and Gretta stood before him. The two women had an odd look on their faces. Hiei frowned at them. "You guys knew all along, didn't you."

Harmony looked down and sighed. "Not everything in this world is as it seems, Hiei. You must believe that her feelings towards you are true, I know because I can feel how much it rips into her each time she kills someone."

Kurama frowned. "You three have known all along... and you kept it a secret from us all?"

Harmony looked at him and frowned. "Melody doesn't know. She was off at college when Hades took control over her. Please... you must understand... Hades gave her no choice but to listen to him. He threatened to kill her and EVERYONE that she cared about."

Hiei frowned and shook his head. "You should have come to us with the truth a long time ago. We could have done something about this."

Gretta shook her head. "We couldn't... If we did, our souls would have been taken from us. We value our lives, Hiei. You must see this from Aria's point of view. She is doing this for you and your son... or daughter. And for all of her friends. She couldn't let Hades hurt any of you."

"If your souls were in such jeopardy... why tell us now?" Kurama asked, his own anger starting to show.

Harmony turned to him and shook her head. "We are no longer bound. Hades said that we would only be bound to secrecy until the moment that Aria's true identity as the assassin was revealed. You must have seen the clues. Never once did she leave a drop of evidence behind, and she is the cleanest person around. Never once did you see her on the day or nights that someone died. Not once did harm ever come to you when you two were tracking her down."

"She hurt a few cops instead," Kurama said flatly. "Two that were only twenty years old."

"But they survived," Harmony insisted. "If she was aiming to kill them, she would have. And no witnesses were really hurt. They were knocked out, and that was it. She has never once wanted to hurt someone. But Hades has given her no choice."

Hiei frowned, sensing something that was hidden. He looked at Gretta and seen her fidget. He crossed his arms. "Tell me the name of the last person on Hades' list."

Gretta shook her head. "I don't know."

Hiei drew his sword and within a moment, Gretta felt the cold point of his sword pressing against her throat. She swallowed hard and put her hands up in defense. "I swear I don't know. She only said the highest of authorities... That is all she said..."

Kurama frowned. "The highest person of authority is... Oh no... the King."

Hiei frowned and looked around... but King Enma was no where to be seen. Kurama and Hiei informed the others of who the last name was. The group set out through the convention center in search of Aria and the King.

))_))_

"I thank you for seeing me privately, My King," Aria said lightly as the King shut the door to the large office behind him. "I was not able to speak with you before we came. I am glad that we get the chance to talk now."

The large King walked over and leaned against the large oak desk. He crossed his arms and looked at her. "What do you want, Aria? It must be dire, considering that everyone else goes to my son for their problems."

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately, your son is not the one that can help me with my problem, this time. It has to be you."

The King frowned. "Then I ask you again, what do you want?"

The King looked her over as she placed her hands behind her back. He seen the slight step that she took backwards and noticed that her once tight dress from the hips down was looser than before. He had taken the time to see her dress before, for it was a very, VERY tight fit, and he had seen how she had to take small steps in order to walk in it. But now he noticed that on the right side, there was a long slit, from the hip all the way to the hem at the bottom. He frowned and looked at her.

"Have you changed your dress?" He asked her.

She smiled lightly and nodded. "I thought that someone would notice sooner or later. But I had to because it was holding me back."

The King frowned at her again as he noticed the muscles in her upper arms bunch. "Holding you back from what?"

Aria smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "From this..."

And the lunged at the King, a dagger in her hands as she aimed for his throat. The King caught sight of the blade a moment before impact and grabbed her hand in mid strike. "So... you clever little bitch... you are the assassin that my son's team has been after."

Aria frowned and yanked her arm from his hand, much to his surprise, she attacked again, this time, the dagger hit him in the forearm. He grunted as the blade was twisted and then bent, breaking the blade off into his arm. The King howled in pain, but the howl was cut short, for Aria's hand covered his mouth, as she had moved behind him and was holding him in a choke hold. She struggled to hold him still, and failed all together when the King grabbed her arm with both of his hands and hurled her over his shoulder. She landed on her back in front of the larger king, and groaned lightly as she sat up. He stood up and took a step towards her. She frowned and stood up as the king approached.

He smirked as he seen her ball up her fists, surprised that she was going to fight him. "You will not get away with this. I am sure that my son and his team know exactly what is going on. And they will be here any minute."

"That will be all the time that I need to take your life," she snapped and in a flash, she was gone.

The King frowned as he stepped back, looking around the large office. He winced in pain as a dagger plunged into the right side of his back, right in the muscles that controlled his arm. He turned to see her, but she wasn't there. He grunted as he pulled the knife from his shoulder. He tossed the knife to the side and turned in the direction that the dagger had come. He looked around, but still he couldn't find her, she was emitting no energy signals of any kind. The king had to hand it to her... when she was in stealth mode, she was invisible.

Before he knew it, King Enma felt lightheaded and fell to his knees. Not only had she gone for the muscles that controlled his arm... the artery that ran through the shoulder to the neck was cut with a precision strike. He shook his head as he looked around. He felt another blade press to the side of his neck, and he closed his eyes, and waited for the pull across his throat...

))_))_

Cliff Hanger Ending! The End of Chapter Seven: Belle Of The Ball. Hehehehe I know that I am so evil.. leaving at such a critical part... hehe but no worries... I will give you the ending soon enough, for I have no reason to end the story just yet.

What happens when Hades comes into the picture? Will he keep his word to let her go free? Or will he destroy everything that she ever loved with just a simple flick of his wrist? Stay tuned to find out. On the next chapter of Assassin. Until then I leave you all with a Ta Ta For Now.


	8. Chapter 8: The True Assassin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the few original characters within the story. My original characters are as follows... Aria, Gretta, Harmony, Melody, and Jennifer. **_

_**What happens when Hades comes into the picture? Will he keep his promise to let Aria go once the list is finished or will he go against his word and destroy everything that she loves with a simple flick of his wrist? What will happen when all is said and done? Will Aria get to be with Hiei, or will the big secret tear the two apart? Find out as you read the next chapter to Assassin. Ladies and Gents... I give you Chapter Eight: The True Assassin.**_

))_))_

"STOP!" three voices shouted behind her as the door flew from its hinges at the force of the opening.

Aria frowned as she grabbed the King by the throat, turning him with her as she faced the others. The first set of eyes that she found were Hiei's and the look on his face was enough to nearly destroy her. It wasn't anger or hurt... it was utter betrayal. She shook her head, the only thing she had to do to be free was take one last life. She pressed the dagger to the King's throat again, pressing the blade into his skin, enough to draw blood.

"Aria, don't do it," Hiei said, his voice was light, lighter than either one of them had expected. "Drop the knife..."

Aria looked at him and shook her head lightly. "I can't... I have to do this."

"Nononono," Hiei said as he took a cautious step towards her, his hands up in surrender to her. "You don't have to do this... Please Aria... give me the knife."

Aria froze as she seen him taking a step towards her. She frowned and pressed the blade in deeper. "Back up, Hiei. You do not understand... I HAVE to do this."

"Listen to me, Aria... I know about Hades... If you do this, Hades gets what he wants. He will not let you go," Hiei pleaded with her.

Aria shook her head and looked at him. "You don't know anything, Hiei! All my life... he was always there... manipulating my powers, my strength and abilities..."

Hiei frowned. "I know. But we can get through this... just give me the knife."

Aria shook her head and frowned. "I can't. If I don't kill him, Hades will kill me and everyone that I have EVER cared about in my life. I cannot rest in peace with that kind of blood on my hands. Not when it includes you and everyone that YOU ever cared about as well. I am doing this for the greater good."

"You are doing this because you are letting yourself be controlled by a god that has been banished for his wicked ways," Hiei said. "This isn't you, Aria. You are better than this."

Aria shook her head and felt the tears form in her eyes. "The only thing that you know about me is that I have manipulated everything about our meeting and relationship... You know nothing about whether I am good or bad."

Hiei took off his jacket and Kurama and Yusuke gasped to see the wards that once covered his dragon were gone. "If you were evil, Aria... the dragon would consume you, take your soul to the darkest parts of hell... but as you see... it isn't... Aria... the good in you overpowers the bad... can't you see that."

"You are trying to stop something that is going to happen, Hiei. It will not work. I am tired to being manipulated... I am tired of running and looking over my shoulder every step of the way. I want my freedom."

Hiei shook his head. "You will be put into a cage and killed soon after if you do it. Besides... I can stop this. If you let me."

Aria shook her head. "No. I won't stop. I have to do this Hiei."

The King gasped lightly as the blade went deeper into his skin. "Then shut up and do it already, bitch... you are biding your time with this..."

She looked down at the King and frowned. "As you wish."

"No Aria, DON'T!" Hiei said... but it was too late. He watched as she pulled the blade across the King's throat.

"NO!" Koenma shouted from the doorway.

Yusuke and Kurama faltered... they seen Hiei's head sink and they knew that they had just lost him. Aria frowned lightly as the King's body fell to the ground at her feet. She held out the knife and dropped it beside the King and looked up at Hiei. He looked up at her and shook his head, reading her lips as she whispered "I love you" to him. She held out her hands and watched as the security guards came into the room, stopping to see the sight in front of them. Aria winced, but turned and looked at her arm. The burnt in name was fading and she felt a rush of energy surround her.

She gasped lightly as she felt the energy swirl around her, taking her energy as it went. She fell to her knees when the energy dissipated. Hiei looked at her and frowned as she fell to her knees with a gasp. He seen her arm started to bleed, where she had looked moments before. She groaned lightly as she realized that the powers that he had been manipulating all these years were not even her powers... they were Hades' powers.

The guards came closer, stand right behind Hiei, their weapons aimed at her, as she put her hands up in surrender. She looked down and the tears fell from her eyes. The guards closed in. But before they could reach her... a dark swirl of energy fell over the room, a dark mass falling over the guards and swirled around them. Hiei frowned as the mass grew in both volidity and energy. The amount of energy there... it was tossing up papers and sending them flying around the room, in the same cyclone of wind as the energy. Hiei, Aria and the dead King were at the center of it all, and they sat motionless as the guards were picked up by the winds and sucked into the cyclone. As soon as it had started, it stopped and the guards were all tossed in different directions, all of them at least ten feet away each. Hiei looked around, seeing the people fly back, and frowned as he seen the dark mass form into the shape of a man.

"You have done well, my girl," the figure said, in a voice that almost sounded like five different men talking at once.

Aria didn't flinch as the man touched her slumped shoulders, but the intruder didn't miss the growl that came from Hiei. Nor did he miss the dragon glowing on his arm. Aria looked up and held out a hand, and instantly, the dragon relaxed and stopped glowing. Hiei frowned, what the hell just happened? He was putting energy into it, but it refused to respond to him. He looked up and seen Aria's hand out, a faint red glow coming from her palm. She shook her head at him and he cursed lightly under his breath. How dare she protect this man. But he stopped growling as soon as he seen her stand up, wobbly at first, but she stood none the less.

"I have fulfilled my end of the bargain..." Aria said coldly as she turned to the black mass that stood beside her. "Now release me."

The figure chuckled lightly. "Your powers belong to me, therefore you, my dear, belong to me."

Aria frowned at the figure. "You game me your word, Hades. I finish the list, you release me. Now do as I say!"

The figure chuckled again, but held out a hand to her. "You will die without your powers. Maybe not right now, maybe not tomorrow. But you will be completely human should I release you. You will let your mate watch you die, just so that you can be free?"

Hiei looked at her and frowned as she nodded. "I would. As a demon, I would live for a while, but eventually I would die anyways. But there will always be something of me left for my mate."

Hiei frowned. She was talking about the baby. She planned this whole thing... he fell in love with her and when she knew that... she got pregnant to give him something of herself... Hiei shook his head. Hades chuckled lightly and shook his own head.

"You really are a cold hearted bitch when you want to be. Do you think he would want a baby after you are gone? If I know what runs through that man's head... is that he wants you. Not a baby, not anyone else... only you. Already I can hear the gears turning as he thinks of a way to extend your life," Hades turned to the man. "By the way, Forbidden One... you don't need to worry... you will eventually die before her. So that will leave her alone... so don't bother thinking about that."

"Do not listen to him, Hiei," Aria said, still not turning to him. "He may be the God of the Underworld, but that does not mean that he can see into the future. His mirrors only show the present and the past."

Hiei frowned, how the hell would she know that? Has she been to the Underworld and seen said mirror? She smirked and shook her head.

"You are never going to get what you want in this life, Hades," Aria said to him. "Never. Because I know that you were only manipulating things with me so that you would shift the balances of power between good and evil. But I am standing here telling you... that it isn't enough to take that deathly blow that you want to take so bad. So I would quit while I was ahead."

Hades frowned at her. "I don't think you realize what you are saying. I still hold power over you, I can kill you with a simple wave of my hand."

Aria chuckled lightly and shook her head. "No you can't. Your power over me has left, and I can feel that you know it as well."

Hades frowned and shook his head. "Your little mind games will not work with me, Aria. I can still take everything that you care about."

Aria frowned and growled lightly at him. "You gave me your word. You touch him, and I will send you back to the Underworld in a tiny box!"

Hiei looked at the exchange, and could see the energy start to swirl around Aria. It wasn't dark, but it was not light either. It made the dragon on his arm tense and flex, but did not stir him. Hiei frowned a he watched Aria stare down with Hades, both too powerful to turn away from the other. Hades growled lightly at Aria and she just smiled lightly at him. Hiei frowned... what the hell was going on?

Aria lifted her hand, fingers stretched out lightly and a long staff appeared in her hand. The golden rod spread from where her fingers curled around it to the ground. Hades watched as the staff became a very familiar weapon. He stepped back as the energy in the room shifted. "I am the one who controls you... not him!"

Aria smiled as the rod became a staff, with a golden thunderbolt at the tip of the spear. "Wrong again, Hades."

Hiei frowned as he felt the electrical charge surging through the room. It hurt, and he stepped back until he was side by side with a stunned Kurama and Yusuke and Koenma. None of them knew what was happening... but by the looks of things... the gods were playing with the entire situation. For the spear in Aria's hands was none other than Zeus' own personal weapon, and Hades feared it. Aria had a charming smile on her face as her other hand wrapped around the rod of the spear and she leaned against it playfully.

"How is this possible!" Hades snapped and drew his own weapon. "Zeus had no connection to you."

Aria shrugged her shoulders and smiled again. "I grew tired of you long ago, Hades. Zeus offered me a sweeter deal... and I took it. He replaced your powers with his own and voila... I became my own free agent again."

Hades shook his head as he stumbled back a few more steps. "You little viper!"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Let us see what Zeus had in store, shall we?"

Hades' eyes grew wide as she lifted the spear only an inch or so off the ground. She smiled again as she tapped the floor, the golden rod making a deep echo off the tiles of the floor. Suddenly, a rush of wind pushed through the room, a warm wind that was different in every way. Hiei watched as the guards that had been killed by Hades' entrance began to stir, as did the body at Aria's feet. Hades shook his head.

"No!" he said harshly. "Not possible! Their souls are already in the Underworld!"

Aria shrugged her shoulders as she stepped to the side for King Enma to sit up and groan lightly at her feet. She looked at Hades with a tiny smile. "He is your brother, Hades. You should know him better than me. But it seems that he was the one that sent dummy souls... and kept the ones that I took for safe keeping."

Koenma felt a surge of relief wash over him. Zeus let her kill the men... but assured her that it would only be temporary. She was being used by the King of the Gods to trick Hades into a false sense of security. He smiled lightly, he knew that the gods liked to muddle in the affairs of the humans... but to play around with the demons as well... that made him smile even more.

Aria smiled lightly as the King finally pushed himself to his feet, the wounds in his neck, arm and shoulder healed and his blood returned. The King frowned as he stepped back from Aria and Hades, rubbing his throat. The five men all stood back as the guards started to rise from the ground, standing in disbelief that there was a god among them. Aria watched as Hades took a step to defend himself. She smirked and took the spear in both hands, aiming the tip towards Hades.

"The only one that I kill that will not survive, is you, Hades," Aria said as she tightened her grip on the spear, watching as Hades too gripped his weapon in preparation.

But what happened next, surprised everyone. The weapon in Aria's hands started to glow, the tip showing signs of awakening, and the sparks were starting to become visible in the room. Aria watched as the little lightning bolts flew from the tip, smirking as Hades watched them too. She smiled, this was her chance. She pushed from her spot and aimed the spear... but the second it touched Hades' spear, a bright light appeared and blinded all that were involved. Aria was thrown back across the room, landing with a cry as her back connected with the wall. Hiei ran to her side and held her in his arms as the light started to dissipate.

Hades instantly withdrew and put his weapon away. He looked at the figure standing before him and cowered away as the light finally dimmed and the room returned to normal. Hiei felt Aria for a pulse and sighed lightly. He held her close as he turned to the other side of the room where another God stood in golden armor. He frowned shaking his head. How the hell had Aria gotten mixed up in all of this?

"Zeus," Hades said to the God before him. "It has been a long time, brother."

"Silence!" Zeus thundered in a similar tone that sounded like a few different men talking at the same time. "I have grown weary of your treachery, Hades. I banished you to the Underworld... but it seems that not even the darkness of the pits of the world will keep you from trying to rise against me."

The room seemed to shift. All the guards were backing out of the room and the four men left at the entrance seemed to head towards Hiei and Aria. King Enma crossed his arms as he looked down at the unconscious woman in Hiei's arms, and was met with an icy red glare from Hiei. He shook his head and turned back to the brother Gods. How the hell did this all start?

Zeus grabbed Hades by the back of the neck and a portal was opened. By the way that Hades was struggling, there was only one place that portal could lead to... Tarterus the prison that held the titans. Koenma smirked lightly as Zeus tossed him in, none too gently, and the portal sealed itself behind the dark god. Zeus sighed lightly and shook his head. He turned to the group behind him and seen that Aria was unconscious. He frowned and waved a hand in her direction, and almost instantly, she groaned and arched in Hiei's arms. She opened her eyes and winced, the wall had definitely done some damage. But even as she winced, she could feel the tightening of the muscles in her back starting to loosen and she looked up. Hiei was holding her. She frowned lightly, for behind him she seen the glaring eyes of the King and his son staring down at her. Uh oh.

"My lords," Zeus said to the King and his son. "A word if you will."

The two walked over to stand in front of Zeus. But Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei couldn't hear anything that was being said. Hiei didn't care... he looked down at Aria and seen her wince in pain again. "Are you alright?"

She nodded lightly. "The pain will cease soon enough. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I was bound to secrecy."

Hiei nodded and smiled at her. "At least you were working for the good God and not Hades."

She smiled lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "He offered me freedom when he got rid of Hades. He promised that he would undo all that I had done."

Hiei nodded and looked back to the King. "I can see that. But there is still one question that I have..."

She frowned lightly and shook her head. "I am not a demi-god. I wish I were, because then I could have used my own powers against Hades."

Hiei shook his head. "That is not what I was going to ask."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Then ask."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself, to give me and the others a chance to live?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "You have said from the start, that my good outweighs the bad... for the longest time, I did not believe it. But I realized that my compassion for life and the people and things in it were what I cherished most. I learned that along the way. And you were the one to make me realize it, Hiei. You were the one that changed me. Before you, I probably wouldn't have made the same choice."

Hiei smirked. "Yes, you would have. You are better than you think you are," he said and seen her trying to sit, therefore he helped her sit up. "That is the only reason that I fell so hard for you. You are the reason that I have to stay here. You are the Yin to my Yang. My peace, my salvation."

Kurama felt tears sting his eyes at Hiei's words. He had never heard this side of Hiei, so utterly honest, vulnerable and loving. Yusuke sniffled beside him and he looked at the detective, seeing tears running down his face. "Are you seriously crying, Yusuke?"

Yusuke nodded and wiped his face. "That was beautiful..."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "True. And to think... he was always the one that was the cold hearted one."

"I was not," Hiei said as he looked over his shoulder. "I just never showed the real me to anyone of you... except for you, Kurama."

Kurama smiled lightly and nodded. "But I never got a chance to see THIS side of you. You have been truthful to me, but never did you show that vulnerability to you."

Aria giggled lightly as she felt Hiei growl lightly. "Oh come on, Kurama! I'm not COMPLETELY heartless! No one is that heartless."

Kurama smiled and nodded. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Hiei frowned at the red head, but any retort that he was going to toss back was stopped, for Koenma returned to stare down at Aria. She frowned lightly and struggled to stand, but Hiei helped her to her feet. But when she stood, Hiei stood in front of her with his arms out to the sides, protecting and shielding her. Kurama stood beside him and Yusuke stood on the other side, forming a three man shield around her. Koenma chuckled and put his hand up at them motioning for them to part. Hiei watched as Kurama and Yusuke stepped to the side, but he refused to move.

"Stand aside, Hiei," Aria said lightly from behind him. "I think you will be surprised."

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at her then sighed lightly as he stepped to the side. Aria stepped forth and looked at Koenma. He smiled lightly at her and bowed his head lightly to her. "After some consideration... I would like to thank you for what you have done. By securing your deal with Zeus... my father is alive... even after you killed him."

Aria frowned. "Sorry bout that."

Koenma nodded and sighed lightly. "I have come to a conclusion on how to punish the situation."

"But Koenma... if there are no dead... how are you going to punish her? Technically there was no crime..." Yusuke protested beside Hiei.

Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, muttering about the interruption. "As I was saying I have come to a conclusion."

Aria straightened her spine and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I wish to use your skills to your advantage," Koenma said and watched as Hiei's scowl changed to a frown. "I wish to employ you to my team, as OUR professional assassin as soon as you are able to, after the baby is born."

Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened. Koenma was going to punish her the same way that he had punished them... probation by working for Koenma doing all of his dirty work. Until the end of their probation came along and neither of them had wanted to leave, instead stayed on as permanent members of his team. They even started to receive pay from the lord and that was what sealed the deal. For it was also including back pay, enough to make them both very happy. But Hiei frowned as Aria shrugged her shoulders.

"I was kinda hoping to be just a mom," she said to him.

Koenma frowned at her. "I can understand that, but you do not realize that you will only have to work when a sneaky little thing like you is NEEDED. You will receive hourly pay... but you will only have to come in when your particular skills are needed. You and Hiei will be able to spend time with your child... I would never keep a father from their child. Especially Hiei. He deserves it, and so do you. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Aria considered for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Aw what the hell... I've been making deals that seemed like a good idea at the time my whole life..."

Hiei and Kurama frowned, but smirked as she took Koenma's extended hand. "Why should I end that streak now? I accept your deal... on one condition."

Koenma frowned, "Considering that you are going to be paid for sitting at home with your kid... I do not see what you have to add to that!"

Aria smiled lightly and Hiei felt a tingle run down his spine. What the hell was that?!

"My condition is simple. I wish for the ENTIRE team to fly to Hawaii for two weeks of UNINTERRUPTED vacation time. On your dime," she added sweetly.

Yusuke chuckled. "She drives a hard bargain, Koenma. But PLEASE SAY YES!"

Koenma looked at her and seen that mischevious grin on her face. He sighed lightly. "You really are a true assassin."

She smiled lightly and cocked her head to the side. "Why on earth would you say that?" she asked sweetly.

Koenma snorted lightly, "Because you can kill with a smile too. I accept your terms of acceptance. You and the rest of the team will leave next Monday. I will see you all two weeks after that."

Yusuke jumped up and shouted with glee. "YES! HAWAII HERE I COME! YES, YES, YES, YES!"

Kurama and Hiei chuckled at the burst of energy from the teenager. Aria smiled lightly and leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder. "I could use a vacation."

Hiei smirked as his arms came around her to rest on her stomach, holding her gently. "So could I."

Kurama shook his head with a smirk. "We all could. This last month has been total hell. And that was not directed at you, Aria. So don't look at me like that."

Aria's frown turned to a slight smile as she shook her head lightly, "Yeah... well... just imagine thirteen years of that. Then you can complain about being in hell."

The group laughed at the saying and the night came to an end.

Later that night, Hiei held Aria in his arms, nuzzling into the hair at the back of her neck. She smiled lightly as she felt him tighten his hold on her. "Aria."

"Hmmm?" she asked lightly as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder.

"Don't ever keep a secret from me again," he said to her, the hurt still evident in his voice.

Aria smiled lightly and shook her head. "Never again, my love. The truth, and nothing but it."

Hiei nodded against her and snuggled in deeper. "I love you."

Aria smiled and turned in his arms, placing her forehead against him. "I love you too, Hiei."

))_))_

The End... I had fun writing Assassin. Hope you enjoyed, because I sure did. I didn't know where this story was going to go, but now, I do. I can only hope that it ends with everyone thinking that it was the only way that it could have gone.

Please leave me your comments and your reviews and your requests. I will be happy to hear from all of you, so leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. So until later, I leave you all now with a good night, and a Ta Ta For Now.


End file.
